Our Life
by luvinNaley7413
Summary: Army Wives x High School Musical crossover. Troy is in the Army, and Gaby is working on her Masters. They have been married for about a year, and have a big surprise on the way. Suddenly, the surprise multiplies and Troy has to go overseas! please R and R
1. Our Life

Chapter 1- Our Life

(POV Gabriella)

I walked into my beautiful two story house, that I share with my husband Troy, with a heavy heart. My theory had been proved correct. I am pregnant. The only thing that is keeping my from being happy or even excited about this is that Troy is going overseas in about a month.

"Gabs?" Troy called, walking out of the kitchen to see the scared look on my face. "What's up, babe?" He asked soothingly. He walked up to me, rubbing my arms in a comforting manner.

"We have to talk." I stated, trying to look at him, but couldn't.

"Am I in trouble?" He joked, and I tried to smile. He noticed, but still looked extremely worried.

We sat down together on the couch, and Troy took my hands in his. "Just tell me. It's going to be okay."

I took a deep breath, and whispered my news in a rushed manner, hiding my face from his view. "TodayIfoundoutI'mpregnant." I thought the statement went right over Troy's head, because he didn't seem to respond. At least that's what I thought.

I looked up, and was shocked at the sight. Troy had a smile on his face, and a few tears were leaking down his cheeks.

"Really?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah." I was trying to choke back a sob. A sudden look of horror passed over his face, and I knew he realized why this wasn't the greatest of news.

"Oh god. Gabr-" He couldn't finish his sentence before I broke down. My body shook so hard with the sobs that I feel of the couch. In the blink of an eye, Troy was at my side, holding me tightly.

"Shh... Gabs, it's gunna be okay. I promise." He kept whispering over and over.

After the third or fourth time he said it, I jumped up and started screaming.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE _OKAY_ TROY! YOU'RE GOING OVER THERE IN ABOUT A MONTH! I'M ALREADY TWO MONTHS ALONG!" I stopped to catch my breath and continued, but without screaming. "I can't do this without you."

I looked into Troy's eyes and saw how broken he was. "Oh, Troy. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" I sighed, hoping that we would be able to survive what was going on.

He looked at me, and I knew there was something he had to tell me.

"What is it?" I whispered, nervous about whether or not I wanted to hear what he was going to tell me.

"Just hear me out here, okay?" He asked, continuing on my nod. "Michael offered me a deal that will get me home six months earlier than the other deployment. But the only bad thing is that I would leave in 2 weeks." I held no expression, letting the information sink in.

"What month would you be home in?" I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"End of January. Why?" Troy asked, looking extremely confused.

I laughed, and a smile formed on my face. "The baby is due on February 10th." And then a relieved laugh came from Troy.

"So I'm gunna call Michael?" He asked, and I sighed. I nodded even though I didn't want to.

After Troy walked away, I called Claudia Joy.

(Gabriella/ CLAUDIA JOY)

"HELLO?"

"Hey Claudia Joy, it's Gabriella."

"GABRIELLA! HOW ARE YOU?" She asked, quickly sounding excited.

"Great! Do you think that we can meet up with Denise, Roxy, and Pamela?" I asked, smiling.

"YEAH, I WILL CALL THEM. MY BACKYARD IN A HALF HOUR?" She asked.

"Sounds great, thanks!" I exclaimed.

"SEE YOU THEN!" She answered.

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

After I hung up with Cludia Joy, Troy walked out of the kitchen. I watched him walk over and I started crying. Troy quickened his pace, at my side in a flash. Wrapping his arms around my tiny body, he just moved his hand in a soothing motion up and down my back. Resting his chin on top of my head, he sighed deeply.

"Gaby?" Troy whispered. "whats wrong?"

"Two weeks... that's all I have... two weeks." I mumbled.

"Oh Gabs! Don't worry, everything's..." Troy started, but I had something to say.

"EVERYTHINGS WHAT TROY?!?! OKAY? I DON'T THINK SO! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT WHILE YOU ARE OVER THERE, AT _WAR_, I'M GOING TO BE SITTING AT HOME. I'M GOING TO BE SITTING AT HOME, _PREGNANT!!!!_ How are you so calm? Cause I would love to know!" I screamed.

Troy just smiled at me, and I quirked an eyebrow. Then I realized that I had yelled at him, again!

"Oh gosh! Troy, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it that way. I'm just so confused right now, and..." I looked at the clock on the mantel. "Shoot! I'm meeting with Claudia Joy in 10 minutes!"

I quickly walked into the bathroom and glanced at my reflection. I was shocked to see that my eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks swollen, and my make up all over my face. I saw Troy standing in the doorway, watching me move around. I flashed him a quick smile and set to work on my face. I wasn't paying attention to where he was, and jumped when I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Hi." he mumbled.

I giggled at his actions. "Hey, sweetie." I answered him as I finished my make up. I looked at his watch, and noted that I had 2 minutes before I would be offically late.

"Lemme guess..." Troy started. "The Holden's backyard with the girls?" Troy began leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Mmmmm... good guess." I giggled at the smirk on his face.

"I'm meeting up with Mike, so lets go." I grinned as I nodded and followed him to the car.

(AT CLAUDIA JOY AND MICHAEL HOLDEN'S HOUSE)

"See you later, babe." I called out to Troy as I went around back to find everyone there. "Hey, sorry I'm late." I greeted.

"It's okay, Gaby." Denise smiled at me warmly.

She has been through so much with her husband, Frank, and her son, Jeremy, lately. I took a deep breath and sat down. I looked up at the four curious faces of the closest friends I had met on the base. All four of them have children, and would be ready to help me at a moments notice.

"Gaby? Everything okay?" Roxy questioned my strange behavior.

"Amazing, actually. Troy and I found out that we are having a baby!" I smiled, hearing the four of them squeal with excitment. A huge group hug soon followed.

I sighed, and figured I should tell them the other news as well. "Also, Troy is going over in two weeks instead, and should be home about a month before the baby is due." I'm sure that my smile faltered a little, but I still managed to hold it up slightly.

"Please don't tell me that this is the work of my husband!" Claudia Joy stated. I giggled lightly at the look on her face, and she knew the answer. "That man!" she grumbled.

"Hey, look at the bright side, Claudia, at least he is making it possible for Troy to be home in time for the birth." Pamela reasoned.

"Yeah, that's the only reason that he is allowed to leave with this team instead of his own. He already has his mom and a couple of his sisters lined up to stay with me the whole time he is gone." I laughed.

"Well then how many sisters does he have?" Roxy wondered. I laughed again.

"Troy is the oldest of six children and also happens to be the only boy. Elizabeth is 18, Haley is 16, Emily is 10, Mackenzie is 5, and Aubrey is 4 months old." I couldn't contain my laughter at the shocked looks on their faces.

"That's a funny image, big brother Troy chasing away teenage boys. Ha!" Denise exclaimed, making all of us laugh.

"Oh yes, it's quite funny! We were at a family reunion, and according to Liz and Haley, their boyfriends don't want to cross paths with Troy again. He must have scared them pretty badly." I smiled, remembering Troy's reaction to his sisters both showing up with boyfriends.

"What did he do once he found out about them?" Denise wondered.

"Oh, what any shocked older brother would do. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and fainted." I explained. "Oh, and it gets better. 16 year old Haley got..." I glanced around slightly to see if there were any open windows around, and leaned in to whisper, "married last weekend."

"Oh my, GOD!" All four of them exclaimed in shock at the same time.

"Does Troy know?" Pamela whispered.

"She wants me to lightly introduce the idea as a joke, and then she will tell him. Honestly, I am scared for Joey, her husband. I don't think he will want to know the outcome of this."

We continued to talk for about another hour. Denise told us that Frank was going back overseas and that Jeremy enlisted. Claudia Joy gushed over Amanda getting into Yale, and Emmalyn's induction as honor society president. Roxy explained how TJ, Phin, and her crazy mother redecorated the living room. Then Pamela quietly told of her children's art camp director, who she went to high school with and once dated.

A little while later, while driving home, I introduced the little 'joke' to Troy.

"What would you think about Joey and Haley getting married?" I questioned in a joking tone.

His eyes widened, and he simply said, "I can see it happening in the future, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just thinking." I answered looking out the window, excited about the text messaging conversation that I will be having with Haley later.

We pulled up into the driveway and I was shocked at the sight before me. I screamed when I noticed who it was and how badly beaten they looked.

"TROY!!!!" I screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! Please review and tell me what you think. Good or Bad! I enjoy hearing what you have to say, even if it is that my story is terrible! Constructive Critisim helps me get better at writing!

Thank you!

luvinNaley7413


	2. The Visitor

Oops! I forgot to put a disclaimer... I, sadly, own nothing except Troy's sisters, and the plot...

Here's chapter 2!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The Visitor

Troy ran up to the front porch, where his sister Elizabeth sat. She was shaking as Troy lifted her up. He sat on the porch with Liz in his lap until I opened the front door.

"Lizzie? What happened?" Troy asked, and sounding very worried. "Gaby, call my parents and tell them that Liz is staying here tonight, but don't tell them about how upset she is. Okay?" I merely nodded, not trusting my voice at that moment.

As I walked out of the living room, I heard Lizzie talking to Troy. "Ouch." Then I heard Troy trying to get her to say more, or at least tell him who did all of the damage. I couldn't blame him for his word choice. It looked like she was going to have a nice bruise on her cheek, and her eye is all swollen. I'm not sure about the rest of her body, but from what I can see, she seems to be in alot of pain. Her shivering, I noted from the doorway after a quick conversation with Mrs. Bolton, seemed to go down somewhat. Sadly, it was because she had Troy's sweat shirt on and the big blanket that I leave on the couch around her.

"Buddy, what happened?" Troy whispered, trying again to figure out what was going on. Again, Lizzie just shook her head and looked down at her feet, not saying a single word to Troy. I realized that Lizzie may not be comfortable talking to Troy about what happened.

"Troy..." I whispered, and at his glance waved him over to me.

"What's up?" He whispered, keeping both of his eyes trained on his sister.

"Maybe I should talk to her, _alone_." I explained. Troy looked perplexed, then horrified. The thoughts of what could have happened that she wouldn't talk to him about sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, you're right. Go ahead." I nodded and went into the large, spacious living room. I sat next to Elizabeth, giving her space. I was surprised when she moved over and rested her head on my shouder.

"What happened?" I whispered to her.

"You know my boyfriend Matt, right?" I nodded, so she continued. "He wanted to go further than I wanted to tonight when we were hanging out. It started getting really out of hand, so I told him to stop. That didn't go over too well." She took a deep breath and I rubbed her back, comfortingly. "He kept going, so I screamed. Then he hit me, and he kept hitting me. I was in so much pain that I couldn't stop him." She was sobbing by this point. I was about to hug her, when Troy ran in and took her in his arms. And for the second time today, I saw Troy Bolton cry.

What happened next shocked both Troy and myself. Lizzie jumped away from Troy and curled up in a corner. I could tell that this hurt Troy, but managed to get him out of the room. Degectedly, Troy walked into the kitchen. I went over to where Lizzie was, and she started screaming for Troy. I honestly can't say I've ever seen Troy run so quickly before. Once again, Lizzie was in Troy's arms, hysterically crying. I walked into the kitchen to get the phone that seemed to be constantly ringing, until I picked it up, and heard a recording. I walked back into the living room, and saw only Troy there.

"Where did Lizzie go?" I questioned, thinking that she might be in the bathroom.

"Guest room, upstairs. She fell asleep." he answered simply.

"Oh, so how much of what she said did you hear?" I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't hear alot.

"Enough to want to kill him." he stated simply. "I can't believe that the guy I liked out of the boyfriends completely fooled me. I honestly thought that Matt was the nice one. And I thought that Joey was bad news, pssh." Troy ranted, just needing to vent.

I decided to take his mind off of it. "Baby, why don't we go to bed? It's almost 11:30." Troy nodded and we made our way upstairs and into bed.

I know that it wasn't really long, but I also have chapter 3 up as well... I'm going to need 8 reviews for you guys to get chapter 4!!!

--

luvinNaley7413


	3. Not Going?

Disclaimer-- I still own nothing... except what I specified in the past chapter... I also own Matt and Joey.

Warning-- Some sexual scenes, but not that bad... let me know if I should change the rating... I really wasn't sure...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Not going?

At 8:30 the next morning, the phone ringing woke me up.

"Ugh... Troy, the phone!" I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"I got it!" I heard Troy call from somewhere in the house. I heard him laugh as he walked down the stairs, the phone in hand. The conversation continued as Lizzie walked into the room.

"Hey." she whispered, looking better that she did last night.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" It seemed to me that she slept good and was feeling alot better, she seemed like her fun- loving self.

"Hmm... better... i guess. I could ask you the same question, Ms. Pregg-O." She laughed, and I smiled. 'She seems alot better.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I'm due in 7 months!" I was getting excited just thinking about it.

"Wait, isn't Troy leaving soon?" Lizzie questioned with a worried look on her face.

I nodded. "Two weeks." I stated sadly. I was still upset that Troy had to go. "But he is going to be home in 5 or 6 months." I plastered a fake smile on my face, trying to convince Liz that I was going to be okay.

After a few moments of an akward silence, Lizzie spoke up again. "I... um... talked to Troy." She whispered, suddenly shy again.

I smiled. "What did you talk to him about?"

"Last night. What happened... I think he's really mad." She started to sound nervous, or even scared at the thought of Troy being mad.

"Hon... you do realize that the emotions that Troy is giving off is his over- protective brother gene kicking in. He really isn't trying to scare you, and he isn't going to hurt Matt. Troy needs to show you that no one messes with him, and that you are going to be fine, because big brother Troy Boy is in town." I laughed, thinking back to what I told Troy about being overprotective of his sisters, a long time ago. "A few months after we started dating, I told Troy one thing, that I think he always kept on his mind. I said, '_I have two older brothers, so I know where you are coming from with being over- protective of your sisters. But I am warning you now, don't come down too hard if you tell them something, but they don't think twice about it. They will realize that they should take your advice at some point, even if it is too late to put it into action for that dilemma. Eventually, the little replica of you in their heads will make sense when they hear it talking.' _To this day, I honestly don't think your brother has a clue what that means." I shook my head, laughing with Liz.

"Okay, lets change the subject now, this is getting kinda boring, No offense!" Lizzie smiled that crazy Bolton smile that no one can resist giving into.

For about another hour, Lizzie and I sat up in bed, talking about everything and anything that came to mind. We talked about the baby, what colleges Lizzie was looking into, all of the crazy memories that came to mind, and of course, Troy going overseas.

Again, the phone ringing pulled me to my senses. "I got it!" Troy called again, and I thought that I just woke up from a dream and everything was repeating itself. I can hear the disappointment in Troy's voice as he talks to whoever's on the phone. Then excitement replaces it. I wonder who he is talking to and what it is about. _'THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!'_ Troy bounds up the stairs, definatly skipping a few here and there.

"Gaby?! Gaby this is the best news ever!" Troy looked so excited, I thought that he might scream.

"What? What are you talking about? What's the best news ever?" I asked him. My curiousity peaked when I realized that the only reason he could be this excited is if something truly amazing happened.

"I'm not going over!" Then, a slight slip of disappointment washed over his eyes, but quickly vanished. I sat there, with my jaw hanging open in shock at what he just told me. I couldn't believe it! The one thing that I wished for ever since I found out that I was pregnant came true!

"Really?! Wha- but... how?" I stumbled on my words, desperatly trying to make sense of the situation.

"I figured out the one way that I can stay here, and not have to go overseas until my contract is offically settled. That's what I was talking to Michael about yesterday. I'm going to be a base officer until my contract is settled." Troy exclaimed with such delight.

"I... wow... um... how long until your contract is offically settled?" I wondered. I wasn't trying to sound greedy, thinking about the huge raise that will come with the settlement, because Troy was making an amazing amount of money as it was. I just wanted to know.

"About two or three years." Troy said calmly. That when it all got to my head, and I just sat there and screamed at the top of my lungs until I was in desperate need of air. I sat there, took a deep breath, and smiled a huge smile, that wasn't anywhere near as big as the smirk that streched across Troy's face. I quickly scrambled out of bed, and literally knocked Troy down when I jumped on him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. The soft chuckle that left his lips made me turn my head, and capture his lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss seemed simple, but when Troy started to seperate my lips for enterance, it quickly became so much more. As our tounges battled for dominance, we didn't even realize that Elizabeth was standing in doorway, a smirk on her face. When she noticed that we weren't stopping for air any time soon, a disgusted looked flashed across her face, and she cleared her throat. The sudden noise startled me back into reality. Troy leaned his forhead aganist mine, and I gave his a breathless smile in return. I looked over at Lizzie, then back at Troy, and laughed, knowing what Troy was about to do next.

Walking up to Lizzie, he simply smiled. She smiled back, looking slightly confused as to what was going on. Troy turned and looked back at me, and I smiled, giving him the 'go ahead'. Without Liz knowing, Troy turned back to her quickly and lifted her over his shoulder.

"TROY!!! PUT ME DOWN!!" Lizzie screamed as Troy started walking down the stairs. I quickly got out of bed, and ran down the stairs behind them. Troy walked into the living room, and threw Liz on the couch. Then he began tickling her like there was no tomorrow. I honestly felt bad for her, it must stink having Troy as an older brother. I left the room, unbeknownst to the two siblings, to answer the door.

A huge smile spread across my face when I saw Lucille Bolton standing there with Troy's two youngest sisters, Makenzie and Aubrey. Letting them in, I quickly explained what all of the laughter and screaming was about. Mack was very quick to get into the tickle fight with her older brother.

"Gaby, can you hold Aubrey for me for just one moment?" Lucille asked me, struggling to get a diaper and wipes out of the bag, while holding the squirming 4 month old.

I hesitated slightly. "Um... are you sure that you don't want to just give her to Troy? I've never held a baby before." I stated, shyly and slightly embarassed.

Lucille smiled. "Honey, don't worry. Just support her head and her back, and make sure that you don't drop her, and everything will be just fine." she explained, while handing the baby over to me. I glanced over at her, and she smiled encouragingly. I felt a little more comfortable when I realized that I didn't drop her, and that I wouldn't drop her. I noticed that Troy walked away from his two sisters, and was coming towards me.

"Hey, Ma." Troy said, slightly out of breath after being tackled by a five year old. He looked over at me and smiled, earning a huge giggle from Aubrey. "Hey, munchkin!" he exclaimed in a baby voice. I giggled, and he looked up. Leaning in towards me, he whispered, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, you do realize that you are holding a very active four month old, right?" I smiled, feeling so much better when I realized that Troy knew how nervous I was standing there, with his sister in my arms. Aubrey started to cry, and I must have had a look of sheer panic on my face, because Troy quickly took her, and began rocking her slightly, calming her.

I walked back over to Lucille, and decided that I wanted to tell her. I looked over at Troy, who nodded.

"Lucille?" I tried to get her attention, because she seemed to have zoned out, watching Troy with Aubrey. "Lucille?" I was starting to get worried, and looked over at Troy.

"Mom!" Troy called loudly, claiming her from her day dream.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I must have zoned out for a minute there. What's wrong?" A quick excuse to cover up, and Lucille was back.

"Gaby and I have something we have to tell you mom..." Troy trailed off, looking at me to tell her.

"Okay..." Lucille looked at me with curiousity.

I took a breath, before simply stating, "We're having a baby." I was very proud of myself for saying it so calmly.

The only thing that I can say to her reaction is, good thing that Troy was holding Aubrey. Lucille screamed, then she lunged at me, hugging me so tightly. I laughed, with tears in my eyes. Then she took Aubrey from Troy, handing her to me, and took him into a bone- crushing hug as well. Mackenzie came into the room to see what all of the screaming was about.

Troy looked at her, and picked her up. "C'mere, Squirt. I gotta tell you something really important." Walking over to the couch, he sat down with Mack in his lap. "You know how Aubrey was in Mommy's tummy?"

"Yeah, she was in there for a really long time!" Mackenzie exclaimed dramaticly.

"Well, there's a baby in Gaby's tummy now. And it's going to be here in 7 months!" Troy exclaimed, seeming to grow more and more excited about the greatest news he's had in a long time.

"REALLY?!?!" Mack asked/screamed at the same time.

"YEAH!!!" Troy enthusiastically answered.

"Awesome!" She replied, getting up and walking over to me. I smiled when she patted my stomach, and started talking to it. "Hi, baby! I'm Mackenzie, and I guess I'm your... um... Troy?"

"Yeah, Mack?" Troy answered with a smile on his face.

"Will this baby be my brother or sister, or cousin, or what?" she looked really confused.

"No, Kenz... you going to be the baby's aunt. If the baby is a girl, then she will be your niece, but if it's a boy, then he will be your nephew." Troy explained to the 5 year old.

"Oh... Okay... Thanks. So I'm your aunt! Well, that's what Troy said. He's your daddy, I think. Right Troy, you the baby's daddy? Like daddy is my daddy?" Again, a look of confusion crossed her beautiful features.

Troy laughed, looking at his confused sister, "Yeah, I'm the daddy, and Gaby is the mommy." I laughed at the look on her face.

"Well Mr. Smarty- pants I already knew that Gaby was the mommy! If she wasn't then how did the baby get into _her _ tummy?" Mackenzie asked, looking for an answer.

Troy's face quickly and I laughed. He simply stated, "I'm not getting into this with my 5 year old sister." and he walked out of the room. I laughed again at Troy as he shook his head, realizing what a mess he had created.

I looked at Mackenzie, and noticed that she had abandonded her attempt to get Troy to explain what he meant by 'not getting into this with his 5 year old sister.' This, according to Mack, meant that she shoud know right away. I watched as she turned to Lizzie and started to excitedly tell her about a boy named Michael in her basketball clinic. This caught Troy's attention, as he walked back into the room and casually sat next to Lizzie.

"Yeah, he is kinda good. I guess. I mean, he can't even compare to Troy or daddy." Mackenzie went on and on. I noticed that Troy seemed to get an ego boost from this statement.

"Oh yeah, that's good to know. Well, how about looks? Is he cute?" Lizzie, asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Mackenzie blushed, and Troy tried not to notice this. "Um... well... Troy, I think that you can leave now." I cracked up laughing at the look on his face.

"Troy," I called from the kitchen, where I was standing.

"Um... Gaby, not now please!" He quickly answered me. Lizzie rolled her beautiful 'Bolton Blue' eyes at her brother's behavior. And all of this was simply because the 5 year old had an innocent little crush.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!! Get your butt in this kitchen this instant!" I raised my voice, and Troy jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"What?" he whined, sounding like a 3 year old that didn't get his way.

"Don't whine at me, Mister! I need you to go and get me a couple of things from the store." I stated, and Troy rolled his eyes. Looking over at his mother, though, he decided that it might be better to do what his pregnant wife asks of him.

"What would those things be, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked, flirtatiously.

"Hello! Mother in the room is now leaving, do as you please! I will be taking all three of my lovely daughters with me!!" Lucille exclaimed, walking out the front door with Mackenzie and Lizzie deep in conversation behind her.

"Actually, those things really don't seem important now that we are alone." I whispered suductively in his ear. A sexy smirk streched across his beautiful features.

"Well, then what do you have in mind?" his husky whisper sent chills up my spine. I was about to answer, when his lips crashed onto mine, making me loose my train of thought. He backed me up onto the kitchen counter, where the kiss quickly deepened.

I sighed into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were massaging my hips, and lifting me up, higher onto the countertop. My hands made there way down to the top few bottons on his shirt, which I found were already open, helping his sexy casual look. I continued moving my hands down, and finally found the 4 buttons that were fastened. Quickly undoing them, I pushed his shirt off of his body, enjoying the feel of his taunt muscles underneath my small hands.

He broke away from our kiss to remove my shirt, and while he was at it, my pants as well. I stood before him in my bra and panties set, while I started undoing his belt. His hands grabbed my hips, roughly pulling me towards him, and the kiss continued as I undid the button on his pants. I finally succeeded in undoing his jeans, and pushed them down his legs with my feet. Now we were both standing in the kitchen in only our underwear. I smiled as he reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I could feel his erection prodding my thigh through his boxers. He sighed deeply when I started to gently rub him, up and down.

As quickly as I could, I pulled off his boxers, leaving me in my underwear, him in nothing. My underwear soon followed his. He lifted me up, to be sitting on the counter again. I gasped as he leaned foward, causing me to fall back onto the counter. He smiled into the kiss, but never broke it. I laughed slightly as he growled, and leaned foward again. Troy started to make the trail of kisses run down my neck. Once he reached my pulse point, a deep moan escaped my lips. He seemed pleased with my reaction, but contiuned to kiss, nip, and suck the skin there.

He successfully left his mark on my shoulder, and started making his way down to my breast. He looked up, as he always did, to make sure that I was okay with how it was moving. I sighed contently, and nodded. Quickly taking my left breast into his mouth, he worked his amazing wonders on it, as his hand massaged my right one. Then, switching suddenly, he gave my right breast the same attention.

Making his way down, he stopped to place feather- like kisses around my stomach area, trying to give the baby some kind of attention. I laughed at the goofy smile on his face, he looked like a little kid in the candy store. Continuing down, he finally reached his destination. He looked up, and sent me that smile, the smile that makes my heart flutter. (a/n: let your imaginations run wild at this point, I really can't do these types of scenes very well.)

3 Hours Later::

I woke up, and felt the familar feeling of Troy's arm wrapped around my waist. As usual, I turned over, and rested my head on his warm chest. It always amazed me, his chest. It was so well built and strong, but so comforting at the same time. I smiled, and snuggled deeper into his warmth. He stirred slightly, and I looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes peeking open in the warmth of the setting sun.

"Hey." I whispered, as his arms wrapped tighter around me, making me smile.

"Hi. Have you been awake long?" He asked, sleep slurring his voice, as he tried to hold of a yawn.

I laughed at the bed head look that took over his features. "Hmm... not really. A few minutes, maybe." I closed my eyes when his fingers started creeping their way up my back, pushing my body flush aganist his. I breathed in deepely, and sighed. "I love you." I whispered, knowing that was the only thing that I could say in this moment.

I didn't even have to look up at him to see the huge grin that was plastered across his face. " I love you too, Gaby." I looked up at him, and saw the love and dedication in his eyes.

TaDa! There you go! Two chapters!

Now I need 8 reviews so that you guys can get chapter 4...

--

luvinNaley7413


	4. Comfort, In His Arms

Chapter 4- Comfort, in his arms

I woke up, and felt the familar feeling of Troy's arms wrapped around my waist. As usual, I turned over, and rested my head on his warm chest. It always amazed me, his chest. It was so well built and strong, but so comforting at the same time. I smiled, and snuggled deeper into his warmth. He stirred slightly, and I looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes peeking open in the warmth of the setting sun.

"Hey." I whispered, as his arms wrapped tighter around me, making me smile.

"Hi. Have you been awake long?" He asked, sleep slurring his voice, as he tried to hold of a yawn.

I laughed at the bed head look that took over his features. "Hmm... not really. A few minutes, maybe." I closed my eyes when his fingers started creeping their way up my back, pushing my body flush aganist his. I breathed in deepely, and sighed. "I love you." I whispered, knowing that was the only thing that I could say in this moment.

I didn't even have to look up at him to see the huge grin that was plastered across his face. " I love you too, Gaby." I looked up at him, and saw the love and dedication in his eyes.

We layed in bed together for the rest of the night, finally falling asleep at about midnight.

I woke up early the next morning, and smiled as I watched Troy try to sneak around. He always tried to sneak so that he wouldn't wake me, but I was such a light sleeper, that I could hear a branch break across the street and wake up. I tried to contain my giggle when Troy stubbed his toe on the doorframe of the closet. Who wouldn't laugh at him, as he hopped around on one foot, his hands massaging the aching toe. I was sitting up in bed, when he sat down at the end, not even realizing that I was awake. I quietly crawled up behind him. I had a feeling that he knew that I was behind him, but ignored it.

"Hello, wifey." Troy whispered, just when my hand was about to cover his eyes.

"Oh, come on! How did you know that I was there?" I whined, sounding like a 6 year old who couldn't get a gum ball at the grocery store.

"I can tell when you're sleeping. That's what happens when you live together for almost 5 years." Troy explained.

I laughed, thinking of the Christmas song. "What are you, Santa or something?" I giggled at the expression on his face.

Realization him, "haha, Santa, really funny." He laughed sarcasticly.

"Whatever, you have no fun anyway." I laughed, getting out of bed and making my way downstairs to get some breakfast. I walked over to where my cell phone was laying, and looked at the text messge that Haley just sent me.

It read:

_Hey, r u guys up?_

_We r gunna come round bout 10:30. _

_How did Troy take the 'joke'?_

_- 3Haley 3-_

I texted back:

_Hey! We just got up._

_No prob bout coming round 10:30, thats good._

_He took it surprisingly well... but I don't think he is going to take the real news well..._

_-gaby 3-_

I looked at the clock, 10:15. Good enough amount of time for me to get Troy up and ready for her and Nathan coming.

"Troy!" I called up the stairs.

"Yeah." Came his muffled reply, as the bathroom door opened, reveling him in only a towel with water dripping down his amazing six pack abs.

"Haley and Nathan are going to stop by in few minutes, get dressed." I stated, walking away. I knew that Troy would have some kind of comment about Nathan coming also, but walked away before he could say it.

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Troy answered the door. "Hey," Troy greeted them, letting them into the house. Haley went into Troy's arms for a hug, and Nathan shook his hand. I smiled, noting that Troy didn't seem too disproving of Nathan anymore. I hoped that Troy stayed like this the whole morning.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Haley whispered, as she walked passed me, and

I gave her a comforting smile. The two of them sat on the couch, and Troy and I sat on the love seat across from them. I looked at Haley, silently telling her to start it up.

"Um... Troy, promise that you won't get mad?" Haley asked, suddenly sounding very nervous.

Looking confused, Troy asked "Why? What did you do?" He asked, looking at Nathan with dagers. Nathan gulped, obviously uncomfortable.

"Um... well, Gaby already knows, but I made her promise not to tell you. Let's make this clear that she has only known for two days. But anyway, Nathan and I got married." She stated, staring at Troy, who I thought was going to pass out.

When I thought that he was just going to get up and leave, he started laughing. "This is a joke, right? I mean, it's not even legal!" He exclaimed, standing up. I grabbed onto his arm, hoping that he would control himself.

"Actually, I'm emanciapted from my parents, and your parents approved. It's completely legal." Nathan whispered, not wanting to make Troy more angry then he already was.

Troy just stared at him, thinking about what he said. "But still! You two are only 16! Gaby and I only met at that age!" Troy hollered, not intending to lower the volume any time soon.

I stood up, when he was fully yelling. "Troy!" I got his attention. "Shut up. Do you realize that they are in love? What does it matter how old they are, if they love eachother? You know that Nathan would never do anything to hurt Haley, and that he is going to be there for her through anything. What the hell is the big deal?" I shouted, noticing that my breathing was coming in short gasps.

I started to feel dizzy, and couldn't understand anything that was going on at that moment. "Gaby!" Troy called, as I collapsed into his arms. "Call an ambulance!" sounded through the house, and then I was out.

(Troy's POV)

I got into the ambulance with Gabriella. I don't know what happened! Maybe it was a panic attack? Or she hyperventilated? I honestly don't know. The paramedics said that she was going to be fine, but I didn't believe them. Now I am sitting in the waiting room of the Emergency Room, waiting for a doctor to come out and called out her name.

I look at the clock. Has it really been only 15 minutes since we got here. I figured that I should call Chad and Taylor, her parents and mine also.

Troy/CHAD

"HELLO?"

"Hey man, it's me."

"TROY? WHAT'S UP? YOU SOUND DEPRESSED OR SOMETHING."

"Dude, Gaby's in the hospital. I don't know what happened. One second I was yelling at Haley and her husband, the next Gabs is yelling at me. Then suddenly, she is passed out in my arms!"

"OKAY. TAY AND I ARE ON OUR WAY."

"Thanks man." and I hung up the phone.

Next I had to call her parents. Gabriella isn't really close with her parents, but I figured that since she is in the hospital, it's only right to let them know what's going on with their daughter, right?

Troy/ MR. MONTEZ

"HELLO?" Mr. Montez's gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hi sir, it's Troy." I tried to sound as upbeat as possible, but it didn't work out too well.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I CAN TELL BY YOUR VOICE. IS IT GABY? THE BABY?" He questioned, sounding worried. Gabriella and I had called Mr. and Mrs. Montez before we went over to the Holden's, knowing that we would forget if we didn't.

"It's Gabriella sir. I don't know what happened. She passed out." I explained, leaving out the part about her yelling at me for yelling at the young couple.

"OKAY, MARIA AND I ARE ON OUR WAY." He stated, and I told him what hospital we were at, then hung up.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I looked up, and saw Nathan and Haley sitting across the room from me. I could tell that she was upset, but how could she expect me to be okay with this? I really don't think that anyone I know that would be okay with this situation.

"Shit." I whispered, when I realized that I would have to tell Chad, and hold him away from Nathan at the same time.

"Troy!" I heard my mom's voice, and quickly stood up to meet her half way across the waiting room. She looked over to where Nathan and Haley were sitting, glanced back at me, and shook her head. "They told you?" she whispered, not wanting to hear the anger that must be built up within him.

"Yeah, I have to talk to Haley, though." I walked over, and couldn't see anger in Haley's eyes as she looked up. I was surprised when she looked up at me, upset and scared. The only time that I had ever seen her look like that was when I cursed my dad out in high school. "Hales, can I talk to you?" I asked, whispering. A simple nod, and she stood up with me, and we walked outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" she whispered.

"Look." I stated, and her head snapped out of its gaze and into my eyes. "I really shouldn't have reacted like that. I know that. But, I mean... come on! You guys are only 16, do you understand that?"

"I know that, Troy, But do you think that I would have gone through with this if I wasn't in love with him?" She whispered, scooting over to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I sighed, "I understand that your in love, but you couldn't have just been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few more years. I would be alot more comfortable with this then."

Haley stood up, walking toward the fountain that was sitting in the front of the hospital. "We could have, but we didn't want to. If you knew that you were in love with Gaby, why did you wait to get married?"

I got up, and walked over to where she was. "You want my version or Gaby's?" I asked, laughing at the look on her face.

"Both." She whispered.

"Okay, her reason was that she didn't want a husband yet, she wanted a boyfriend. That was cool with me. My reason was that I didn't want to die a slow and painful death from her brother." I laughed, remembering the look on her brother, Peter's face when she told him that we were dating.

After a second to compose herself, Haley smiled. I knew that I got the strain out of the way. "C'mere." I whispered, opening my arms to her. A few stray tears trickled down her face, as she snuggled into my chest. I got that feeling, knowing that she would be safe with Nathan, but would always be safer in my arms.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Haley pulled away. "We better get inside, and you better call Peter." She stated.

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed, pulling out my phone and quickly finding Peter's number. I wasn't surprised when he said that he was already at the hospital, because his parents called on their way over.

I walked into the waiting room, and I could feel the tension in the air. "Troy..." my mother whispered. I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling my resolve slipping quickly.

"The um... doctor... has to talk to you. Now." She whispered, turning to my dad.

I walked over to the desk, asking where I could find the doctor. A nurse took me to where he was, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Mr. Bolton?" he questioned in a professional voice.

"Yes," I stated, trying to sound strong, but failing.

"I need to talk to you about your wife's pregnancy. It seems that there is nothing wrong, but the numbers aren't adding up." he stated.

"Um... what does that mean, exactly?" I asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"Either your wife is having a miscarriage, or she is carrying more than one baby."

All I felt after that, was my knees buckling.


	5. What's Happening?

Hey guys! I just really, really want to thank everyone who has been reviewing for this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me how many people are adding the story to their alert lists or even their favorites!!!

I have the rest of the story pretty much planned out, and there is going to be about 8 or 9 more chapters after this. I'm really surprised at how quickly this story is going!

So before I lose any more of my readers, here's chapter 5...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- What's happening?

(POV Troy)

I hit my knees, sending up a quick prayer that it was the latter.

"Mr. Bolton, are you okay?"

"Is there anyway that you can find out for sure which it is?" I whispered, scared that nothing could be done.

"Yes, but we can't do them at the moment. Mrs. Bolton is very scared, nervous maybe. Her blood pressure is very high. I need you to calm her down, but don't tell her about the miscarriage or multiple possibliity. We don't need her becoming any more nervous than she already is. Understood?" He stated in a strong and stern voice.

"Yes, sir." I answered strongly, turning to walk into Gaby's room.

"Troy!" She exclaimed, seeing me walk through the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Gaby)

I was so happy to see Troy. For the past hour or so, all the faces I have seen were strangers. Whether they were doctors or nurses, I didn't care. All I wanted was to see my husband!

"Gabs!" He breathed. Running across the room, the space between us was quickly closed as he held me tight, nearly squishing me. I was startled when I felt his tears hitting my forehead.

"Oh, Gaby! You scared me! Don't do that again!" Troy whispered, slightly choked up.

"I promise." I whispered, feeling my body relax in his strong, safe arms. "Did the doctor say anything?" I asked, wondering if they knew what happened, because I definatly didn't have a clue.

"Not really. They said there is a test that they have to run, then they will know. You just have to relax for a little while. Take a nap, maybe?" he suggested, knowing that I wouldn't be able to relax until I knew if the baby was okay or not.

"Nope. I'm not tired." I stated, trying to hold back a yawn that was crawling up my throat.

"You want to talk to Peter? He's really worried. Pacing the waiting room floor. I wouldn't be surprised if there was no floor left under his feet." I know that my eyes must have lit up at the sound of my brother's name. Troy didn't even wait for an answer, before excusing himself to get Peter.

I smiled slightly, thinking about how excited Peter was when Crystal found out about their baby. He's about three months old now. I wonder how he will react to this.

"Hey, shorty." I heard a very familiar voice whisper, as the door opened.

"Big brother." I whispered, tears threatening to drip down my face. I hadn't seen Peter in a few weeks, and it was tourture for the both of us.

I felt his arms wrap around my body, in a comforting hug that only an older brother could give. "You scared the crap outta me!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed quickly, thinking that he was serious.

"Do you have any idea what a stress you are?" He smiled, to show that he was kidding. I laughed, knowing that whatever happened, i would always have my big brother.

"You always tell me that. But, for some odd reason, you just can't live without me!" I smiled, feeling that I had won that battle. WRONG!

"You may think that, but it's only because we're related. I am kinda stuck with you. Just like we are stuck with mom and dad." he stated. I watched his face, knowing the remark that was coming next. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Lucky us!" I cracked up laughing, thinking about how well I knew him, to be able to see that coming.

I watched as he sat down, and looked at the floor. I had a feeling that he knew that everyone knew something that he didn't. I had to tell him, it just wasn't fair to keep him out in something as big as this.

"You want to know what everyone else knows, right?" I asked, looking at his face for any sign of emotion.

"Yeah. You have no idea how scared I was, until mom told me that it wasn't going to kill you." He whispered, his voice thick with unshead tears at the stressful morning that he suffered. I laughed a little, trying to life the mood slightly.

"Okay... Troy and I are having a baby." I whispered. His head snapped up, and there was no emotion on his face. I was scared that he didn't like the idea. What if he freaked out? I don't know what I would do if he was upset with me about this whole thing.

Then, to my relief, a smile spread across his face as he took me into his arms again, in a bone- crushing hug. I laughed, seeing that he was happy for me. Then the smile fell, to my disappointment.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid of what must be running through his mind.

"When is Troy leaving?" he asked. I knew that this was coming.

"He isn't. They have his stationed here for a while. Something about the contracts. I honestly don't know all the details. He just found out yesterday, I think." I explained. Again, the 'Peter's Happy' face came through, showing a perfect smile on his face. I laughed, thinking about how amazingly safe I feel when Peter is with me. I know that he isn't going to be there forever, and to be able to feel his comfort now, is the best thing in the world.

"Well then... Congrats!" Peter laughed lightly, at the relieved look on my face.

"Thanks." I smiled. A knock vibrated off the door, and both of us looked up. We saw the doctor standing there.

"Mrs. Bolton, we have to run a few tests, okay?" He asked, in a calm voice. I nodded my head, looking at Peter.

"I'm gunna get Troy. Okay?" He whispered. I smiled knowingly at him, giggled lightly, and nodded.

A few minutes later, just as the nurse was setting up the test, Troy walked through the door. "Hey baby." He smiled, walking over to the side of the bed, and taking my hand in his.

"Hi." I whispered. "Did the doctor tell you anything?" I knew that he must have told him something, because Troy seemed a little worried.

"Yeah, he said that everything should be fine, and that he has to run a few tests for the baby. But other than that, everything's fine." I could tell that he wasn't telling me something, but I wasn't worried about it. He would tell me when he knew for sure what it meant. Troy was just protecting me.

About an hour later, everyone had gone home, and Troy and I were waiting for the test results.

I was starting to get restless, and Troy just looked exhausted. "Lets talk." I whispered, knowing that he and I both were dreading this conversation.

Troy released a rugged sigh, and rubbed his hand across his face. "I already talked to Haley. And I appoligized." He stated, probablly hoping that ended the conversation.

"Good." I stated, then continued. "How about Nathan?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes. "You can't think that by appoligizing to Haley that you don't have to talk to Nathan." I sighed at the hopeful look in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, Gaby? Welcome him with open arms? I can't do that!" Troy exclaimed, staying very calm.

"I don't expect you to. I atleast expected you to be the gentleman that I married and at least appoligize for your terrible behavior." I stated, my tone calmer than his.

"Gaby, let me take this one step at a time here, okay? It's going to take me a little while to be okay with the fact that a guy I met about 2 months ago, is now married to my sister! What would Peter do if we did that?" Troy asked, trying to turn the situation into a "what if".

"He would be upset, but atleast I know that he would have appoligized to you also. I'm really disappointed in you right now, Troy Bolton. You are a better person than this." I stated, starting to get upset.

He sighed, signaling defeat. "I know, Gaby. I know that I didn't do the right thing. But my head is still spinning from everything. First the baby, then their married, then you faint. I couldn't process a sane thought for a while. When I appoligized to Haley, I felt like I had just run a marathon in 30 minutes!" Troy explained. I had to admit that he had a point. There was no way anyone else would have been able to function properly, let alone Troy.

"So you know what you're doing tomorrow, right?" I asked, looking at his face.

"Yes, m'am. I'm appoligizing to Nathan." He stated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton? Sorry to interupt, but I have the results." The doctor stated looking from Troy's face to mine.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked while standing up, sounding worried.

"You may want to sit down, Mr. Bolton." The doctor stated.

I grabbed Troy's hand, feeling much more nervous than I did before. The steady tone that the doctor had didn't give any hints to whether the results were good or bad. What if there is something wrong with the baby? Did I miscarry? Oh, God! I must have miscarried! That's the only explaination. What will Troy think? He will blam...

"Gaby? You okay?" Troy asked, gently, pulling me out of my mental debate.

"Yeah, i'm okay." I stated, looking at the doctor.

"Okay, it seems that..." The doctor stated, pulling a few papers from a manilla folder. "We may have something here." I felt Troy's grasp on my hand tighten, and also tears begin to well in my eyes.

"What kind of something?" Troy asked, trying to steady his voice.

"How far along are you, Mrs. Bolton?" He asked me, and I felt confused.

"About 6 weeks." I stated.

"Okay, these results may be correct than. With the size you're at right now, Mrs. Bolton, we have reason to believe that you are having multiples." The doctor stated.

"Like twins?" I asked, getting excited.

"Um... more?" he asked, looking at our faces.

"More like triplets or more than that?" Troy asked, gripping his chair tightly.

"More." The doctor stated.

"For goodness sake! How many?" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Either four or five, we have to wait a couple more weeks to do a sonogram to find out." He stated. That was all Troy could handle. I felt his hand go limp before I realized that he fainted. I looked up to the doctor, worried. "don't worry, compared to the three other parents I have ever told that news to, he is doing the best." he stated, getting a washcloth, dipping it into the water, and laying it on Troy's forehead. "A nurse will be in to wake him in a moment." He stated, and I giggled.

After Troy woke up, the first thing he said was "Was I dreaming?"

i laughed, and told him. "No babe, not dreaming. It's true." Then, I realized that he might faint again, but instead, he kissed me so passionately that I never thought I would be able to breath again.

"I love you." He murmured, leaning his forehead aganist mine.

"Love you, too." i replyed, pecking his nose.

About an hour later, we were told that everything was fine, and that we could go home. We made an appointment with the doctor for two weeks from today. That is when we will be able to see your babies! I'm so excited and Troy seems to be, as well. We havn't told anyone about the baby being multiples, but we want to wait until we know how many first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much of an ending, I know, but don't worry! There's more to come!!!

Please review, so you can get an update sooner!

I want at least 3 reviews, and even more would be amazing!!!! I really enjoy to read what you have to say, so just tell me if you like it or not, even little hints about what should happen.

how many babies should they have?? (I already have this planned, and will let you know in a PM or in my next author's note who was the closest or got it right!!!)

Talk to you soon!

luvinNaley7413


	6. Finding Out

Okay, so only one person guessed the exact number of babies correctly! The winner was Therese Lemonade!!! Congrats!

Anyways... sorry it took so long for me to update this time, I was just so busy with school and everything that I didn't even realize I havn't updated it a while

Disclaimer- I... sadly... Do not own anything from High School Musical or Army Wives... but I wish I did!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Finding out

(Gabriella's POV)

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Troy and I pulled up at the hospital, excited about finding out how many babies there are. We walked through the doors hand- in- hand, and walked up to the maternity floor. When we were checked in, we went and sat down.

"What do you want, boys or girls?" I asked, laughing slightly at the look on his face.

"Since it is definatly more than 3, I say we have a couple of both. How does that sound?" He asked, trying to sound serious, but looking so funny.

"Whatever you want, Troy." I giggled, rolling my eyes at his goofy grin.

"Gabriella Bolton?" a nurse called, and the two of us stood, following her. She directed us into a room, and took my blood pressure. After she wrote it down, she put away the pump and strap. "The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes." She stated, smiling at the excited couple.

"Thank you." Troy stated, and once the door closed, he stood up.

"Um... Troy? Is something wrong?" I asked, getting worried by the look on his face.

"Wha-? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Really! I'm just... nervous... I guess." He stated, looking at all of the different diagrams that were hanging on the walls.

"Baby, everything's going to be fine!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm as he began pacing. "What's got you so worried?" I asked, knowing that he would probably not tell me.

"The price tag that's going to come with more than 3 babies! Gaby, believe me, this is great. But what are we going to do? Plant a money tree in the backyard? My job pays well, but not that well. To get the real money we need, I would have to go overseas." He stated, looking into my eyes, and I could feel the tears gathering.

"Is this your way of telling me that you're still going over?" I asked, my voice trembling with the tears that were about to fall over.

"No, honey. I'm not going over. But the amount of money diapers and formula costs, its going to be real expensive. We are going to start going coupon crazy!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, we are going to start going "coupon crazy", as you put it, today. Whenever there is a sale on anything for babies; diapers, formula, bottles, wipes, anything! I'm just going to get one pack. they will start to add up, and then we will be able to use coupons as well. Then, of course, Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi are going to go crazy with baby clothes. We're going to do fine. I mean, your parents did it. But with one baby at a time." I explained. I knew that somehow we were going to get through this. We were going to get through it together.

"Good morning!" Dr. Clover walked in. She is about 5'4" and skinny. Her bright red hair framed her freckled face. Her beautiful smile lit up her whole face, and she seem very pleased today.

"Good morning, I'm Gabriella." I stated, sticking out my hand. she gladly shook it, turning to Troy.

"You must be the father?" She asked, assuming by his presence.

"Yeah, I'm Troy Bolton." Troy smiled at the idea of being a father.

"Nice to meet you both, and I'm sure you want to know how many babies. correct?" She asked, looking at my chart. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. "Okay, let me just set up the sonogram, and we can get right to that."

After about 5 minutes of getting a big machine set up, Dr. Clover turned the screen towards Troy and I. She lifted up my shirt, and spread a gel on my stomach. Then she took the control, and rubbed it aganist my stomach. Troy and I could see a blurry object, and the doctor pointed them out.

"Okay, there is baby one," She pointed, then moved the remote. "Baby two, oh and baby three," She continued, pointing out two more. "Let's see here. Here we go, Babies 4 and 5." She continued to move the remote around, making sure there were no more babies. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, you are having five babies. they all seem to be doing great, and I am going to have you come in once a week so we can check up on them. Now, precautions. No lifting anything heavier than a toaster. Don't go up and down the stairs alot. Eat healthy, but still splurge so the babies can get sugars and fats as well. You're going to notice that you will be eating alot more, and that's good! you need to eat much more for the babies health. Um... and within the next month we are going to start talking about how the delivery is going to go. Because of your height, you will need to have a C- Section. There is very little chance of you being able to deliver 5 healthy babies and survive. Any questions?" She asked, after bombarding us with all of this information.

"Yeah, if I come back with a notebook and pen, could you go through that again?" troy asked, light laughter underneath. I glared at him.

"Don't worry, every father says that, but remembers everything." She said. "Have a nice day, and make an appointment for next week on your way out." She said, handing me a few packets, and a list of books we should read.

"Thanks, you too!" I replied, feeling like I was floating on air. As we were making the appointment, she walked up to us with several pictures in her hand. She handed them to Troy, smiled, and walked away. I looked at his hand, and smiled. there was a picture zoomed in on each of the babies. I felt tears welling in my eyes again, and quickly wiped them away.

After we got home, I called my mom. She was going to be so excited!

Me/MOM

"HELLO?" My mother answered the phone.

"Hey mom!" I exclaimed. She knew that we had an appointment today, and would know that I had news for her.

"TELL ME KNOW, GABRIELLA." She stated.

"Are you sitting down, because this is a doozey." I stated, laughing.

"SITTING." She stated.

"Okay. Well... Troy and I are having 5 babies." I stated, waiting for the screaming.

"GABRIELLA?" a new voice came over the phone. I recognized it as Peter's wife, Crystal.

"Crystal? Is mom okay?" I asked, afraid that I may have killed her with my news.

"UM... NO, BUT SHE IS LITERALLY SPEECHLESS. WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" Crystal asked, knowing that she would need this for family gatherings.

"Oh, just that Troy and I are having 5 babies." I laughed, hearing her gasp, then shreik.

"OH MY GOD!! PETER!!!! GET IN HERE!" Crystal screamed. I heard her whispering to Peter that I had "majorly important news" to tell him.

"TWO THINGS BEFORE I ASK. ONE- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL MY WIFE?, AND TWO- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOM?" I laughed at the fake concern in his voice.

"Well, Peter. I told mom that she has 5 grandchildren on the way, and Crystal that 5 nieces/nephews are coming." I could hear the phone hit the floor, then him scramble to get it back.

"UM... WOW. THAT'S... THAT'S... I CAN'T EVEN FIND THE RIGHT WORD! IT'S GREAT, GABY." Peter stated, knowing that he must have scared me for a minute there. I laughed, feeling the tears coming down my cheeks.

"Yeah, we're really excited." I stated. We talked for about 10 minutes, then he had to go, so we hung up.

I was about to sit down on the couch for a nice long nap, when the doorbell rang. I groaned, walking to the door.

Right when I was going to open the door, I realized that we never told the gang about the pregnancy. There is no other word to describe what i saw beyond the door when I opened it, but shocked.

There, in front of me, stood...


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7- Surprise

(Gabriella's POV)

There, in front of me, stood... the entire gang. I smiled, and was thankful that I had one of Troy's oversized sweatshirts on.

"Oh, My God! Guys, get in here!" I exclaimed. "Troy Bolton! Get your ass down here, now!" I screamed, laughing at the look on his face when he came down the stairs and saw everyone there.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi looked at me, up and down. I had a feeling that they knew something was up. I led the three of them into the ktichen, and sneakily covered the sonogram photos with a magazine, that happened to be open in my hand. The four of us stood there for about two hours, and my feet were killing me! I just wanted to sit down, and rub my sore toes. The boys went to get pizza, so we moved into the living room.

"So, girl. What have you and lover boy been up to?" Taylor questioned, still using Troy's nickname that she gave him in high school. I laughed.

"Oh, just... things." I said, mysteriously.

"What kind of things?" Kelsi asked.

"Simple things really." I continued to give as little information as possible.

"Just spill already!" Sharpay cried out. I laughed again.

"Okay, Troy was supposed to leave for Iraq 3 days ago, but his contract isn't settled, so he gets to stay. A few of the wives and I are having a bbq in a few weeks, you're all invited. I was in the hospital two weeks ago, had a panic attack, but I'm fine now. Troy and i just went to the doctor..." I started, looking at their faces. All of them wanted to know what happened at the doctor. "... and you will find out the rest later." I concluded, hearing a chours of groans saying "come on" and "ugh, Gaby!" I laughed at their need to know what's going on.

A few minutes later, I was practically asleep, and the boys came back. Troy shook me awake, telling me that we had to tell the girls soon before they killed him. I laughed, and got up. We walked into the kitchen, and I reached under the magizine. I went to Sharpay, and handed her a picture, upside down. "No peeking, anyone." I stated. I handed one to Chad, and Taylor, then Kelsi, and finally Zeke.

"Okay, flip. Sharpay is holding a picture of baby 1, Chad baby 2, Talyor baby 3, Kelsi baby 4, and Zeke baby 5." I stated, watching as Taylor registered first what was going on.

"OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed, jumping up and down, then hugging Troy and I.

"Care to explain, cause baby 2 and I don't get it." Chad stated, making all of us laugh.

"Gaby and I are having quints." Troy stated, and Chad fainted. We all laughed, and I smiled at Troy. He gave me a look that warned me not to say a word, but I couldn't help it.

"When we went to the doctor two weeks ago, they said there was more than 3 babies, and Troy fainted. In other words, you are taking the news much better than Troy Boy over here did." I laughed at Troy's flushed cheeks. Sharpay came and hugged the both of us, as did everyone else. I looked around at all of the excited faces around me, and smiled. These babies were going to have the best life that Troy and I could possible supply them with. Everything was going to be great, no matter what anyone said.

I laughed again, when Chad started talking to my stomach.

"Dude, will you leave my kids alone?" Troy asked, already sounding like an overprotective father. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the first time he was going to sound like that. I'm expecting him to not let me do anythig very, very soon. I just hope that he will let me do the shopping, at least.

Everyone laughed at the hurt look that crossed Chad's face. "What? Uncle Chad is just saying hi." Troy just rolled his eyes at his best friend's stupidity. I smiled at Troy, knowing that he was really tired. I tried to hold back the yawn, but it was nearly impossible. Troy nodded his head at me, and asked eveyone to leave. After a few little debates with Sharpay, everyone was out of the house and on their way to their own.

"Ah... alone at last." Troy whispered, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my growing stomach.

"Mmmhmm. Finally. I thought they would never leave." I giggled, turning around in his arms to face him.

"If I hadn't kicked them out, they would still be here." Troy stated, trying to sound like the hero.

"Haha, yeah well, you wouldn't have kicked them out if you hadn't seen me yawn." I came back, rather quickly if I do say so myself.

"Whatever." Troy sighed, kissing me on the forehead. I started to walk up the stairs, but that's never going to happen.

"Troy, the doctor said not to go up and down the stairs alot. I can still go up them!" I exclaimed, as he lifted me up, and carried me up the stairs and into our room.

"Humor me. I really just wanted to carry you." Troy stated, a serious look on his face. The only other time I had seen that look was when he told me he was going overseas the first time.

The smiled dropped from my face. "What is it?" I asked, knowing that it wasn't going to be good.

"Another message from Michael. They are short people. It would $145,000, just for me to say yes. Then for every week, I get $6,000. Gaby, that's alot of money. We need that money." Troy stated. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, again. I knew that if I cried, he would just comfort me, but still think about going.

"When will you be back?" I asked, scared that it would be too late.

"It's only two months..." Troy trailed off, knowing that the short amount of time would make me okay with it.

"Fine, you can go. When do you leave?" I asked, fearing that it would be very soon.

"3 days." he whispered, and I started crying. I can't believe that I am pregnant with 5 of his children, and he is leaving in 3 days for 2 months! "Baby, no, don't. I don't have to go!" Troy exclaimed.

I nodded my head. "Yes, you do. Why else would Michael have called you? That's how short he is. You have a job, Troy. You have to do it. Even if it kills me to be here, pregnant with our babies." I choked back a sob, and he wrapped his arms around me, tightly, not wanting to let go.

I sighed, and looked up into his aquamarine eyes. He tried to smile, but he couldn't. I stared ahead, tears continuing to pour out of my eyes and over my cheeks. The skinny rivers of mascara and eye liner seeping towards my lips and chin. I wiped my eyes, trying to clean myself up a little bit.

"I'm gunna take a shower." I whispered, looking away from Troy and making my way into the bathroom. I started up the shower, and stripped off my clothes. I looked into the mirror, and took the washcloth off the counter. I wiped the make up off of my face and pulled the ponytail out of my hair.

Stepping into the shower, and closing over the glass door, I broke down into heaving sobs. I couldn't control my breathing, and tried to relax. Realizing I couldn't, I screamed, trying to get Troy's attention.

"TROY!" I called, brokenly. I heard him running across the room and opening the bathroom door. I gasped, trying to get air into my lungs.

"Gaby. Breathe." Troy soothed, his hand on my back. The water was shut off, and I continued trying to catch my breath.

"Deep breaths, Gabs. In and out. Shhh." Troy whispered, pulling my out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my shaking body. He sat on the toilet, with me in his lap.

After a few minutes, I finally got my breathing back under control, and looked up at Troy. I sighed, and buried my head in his chest.

"Don't do that again, please. You scared the living shit outta me." Troy stated. I giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened." I whispered. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to breath again if I talked.

"Just relax. Let's get you dressed and into bed, okay?" Troy asked, soothing my back again. I nodded, and started to stand up. Troy helped me into my pajamas, and we snuggled up together in bed. I fell asleep quickly, knowing that I would need to meet up with the girls tomorrow when Troy was at training.


	8. Preparing For Good Bye

Chapter 8- Preparing for Good- Bye

When Troy and I woke up the next morning, I sighed happily at the morning sun shining through the window. Even though we only had today, it was going to be enough for me to be happy. The first thing he did was call his parents and the gang. Everyone was about two- three hours away, so we had time before everyone was here, again.

I walked outside at about 10 o' clock. I heard Pamela calling my name, so I went over by her. She looked at me, and smiled.

"That is definatley more than one baby! Hell, maybe even more then two!" She exclaimed, laughing. I smiled and laughed also.

"Well, its actually 5." I whispered, looking around. "We want to keep it a secret for as long as possible." I laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Am I being punk'd? 5?! Wow." She exclaimed, hugging me. I laughed and we walked over to her porch, which was closer.

"Yeah, Troy fainted when the doctor told us that it was more than 3. We found out yesterday that there was five, but he was fine." I laughed, then looked over at Troy, lifting a bunch of boxes into his truck.

"Where's he going?" Pamela asked.

"Iraq. He leaves tomorrow. He will be back in two months though. We looked into budgeting yesterday, and he didn't like the numbers. He wants to line the bank account a bit more." I stated, trying to keep some of the cheer in my voice.

"Oh, well two months will definately do it." I didn't understand.

"I'm not understanding the pay here. How is two months going to be enough money for us to afford five newborns?" I asked.

"Look at it this way. Him getting on the plane to go over, is over $150,000. Plus the about $10,000 he can earn a week, you guys are going to be set. Right before Chase went on a three month training program, I found out about the twins. We were so deep in debt, that we thought we would never get out. Two weeks at the trainging camp pulled us out, and the rest of the three months went to paying for the babies. You really don't realize how much money he earns until you desperatly need it." She explained. I sighed, knowing how much we needed the money, but that I just wanted him home.

"Well, he's leaving at 12 noon tomorrow. All of our friends are coming back up, they were here yesterday. His parents are bringing his sisters up also." I stated, sighing.

"What about your parents?" Pamela asked. No one really knew too much about my parents. They weren't too supportive of Troy's job.

"They said that they refused to come and see their son- in- law leave his pregnant wife for two months. My brother is coming tomorrow night, though. He has to work." I looked over at Pamela, and thought she was going to scream.

"Your parents don't like Troy being a soldier, huh?" she asked.

"They laughed when we graduated last year, and he told everyone he was going into the Army. I was supportive of whatever he wanted to do, whether it was the NBA or the Army. His parents were the same way as me. My parents thought he was joking. I wanted to curse them out for laughing at him. I was so upset witht them. We only started talking again about two or three weeks ago. We called to tell them about the baby, and then they showed up when I had to go into the hospital a few weeks ago. We still aren't on speaking terms, though." I explained, leaving out the details of them not coming to the wedding.

"Oh, don't tell me that your parents are like my parents. Your's went to your wedding, at least?" She asked, hoping for the answer that she wouldn't get.

"They sent back the whole invitation, unopened." I nodded, looking at the ground. "Troy never forgave them. He has always been very, um..., angry I guess. He was hoping for my sake that they would show up. But they didn't."

"I was at the wedding. I knew that your brother walked you down the asile. I just thought that you father wasn't in the picture, that there was a step- father. Or something. I never would have thought that your own parents didn't go to your wedding. At least my parents showed up at the reception." Pamela said, trying to stay calm.

"Nope, when my parents don't want to do something. Thats final. I think that my dad wanted to come, but he is afraid that my mother will divorce him or something, he never disagrees or tries to talk her out of anything. It's really quite sad. I feel bad for him." I explained, looking over to where Troy was still moving boxes around. "You would think that he would just give up on those damn boxes by now." I laughed, pointing at a frustrated Troy.

"Nope, not our men." She laughed, turning towards the house. "Chase!" she called.

"Yep. Oh, hey Gaby." Chase came out of the house, hugging me.

"Hey Chase. Can you do me a favor?" I asked, and he nodded. "Can you help Troy figure out those boxes?" I laughed, pointing over to Troy, who had started kicking the boxes in his anger.

"Yeah. I'll fix the mess he made." I laughed again, watching Chase fix the huge mess Troy made in the back of his truck. One of the boxes must have ripped, because there was junk falling in every direction.

"Troy? Please tell me that Gabriella isn't stuck in there!" Sharpay's voice cut through the laughter that was erupting from Pamela, Chase, and I. I got up, with the help of Pamela, and walked over to Shar.

"Nope, I'm right here. He's been at this since 10 this morning." I laughed, watching as Zeke, Chad, Ryan, and Jason joined in with trying to figure out the boxes.

"What's in there, Gaby?" Taylor asked.

"I have no clue." I laughed, waving over Pamela to intoduce her.

"Girls, this is Pamela, she lives next door. Pamela, this is Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. Troy and I went to high school with them." I explained, after naming everyone.

"Oh, and then there is Zeke, Chad, Ryan, and Jason." I pointed to each of them as they stood up. We all laughed and talked for a few hours, then Claudia Joy called, saying that an emergency girls meeting was important.

"Troy..." I called, trying to get his attention. "Troy..." I tried again. I sighed in frustration as he continued to be deaf to my calling his name. "Troy Alexander Bolton." I stated firmly, and his head whipped around.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" He asked, smiling that smile that makes anyone melt. The anger that I was feeling quickly disappeared.

"You have to keep everyone busy for a little while, Pamela and I have to go over to Claudia Joy's. Emergency girls meeting." I stated, waving to everyone as Pamela and I got into her mini van.

The two of us walked into the living room, and I gasped. There sat Denise, Roxy, Claudia Joy, and her daughters Emmayln and Amanda. They all had different catalogs and pamphelts on babies surrounding them.

"Wow, you guys!" I laughed, trying to keep the tears that were welling up in my eyes at bay.

"Um... Gaby, don't you think you should tell them your news about the babies and Troy?" Pamela started. I nodded, and turned back to them.

"Right, Troy is leaving tomorrow for two months. We have to line the bank account since we are going to have five newborns in about 4 months." i stated, looking around the room as no one seemed to catch on to what I said.

"Troy's leaving?" Claudia Joy asked, looking confused.

"Mom, shut up! GABY'S HAVING 5 BABIES!!!!!" Amanda screamed. I laughed as she jumped up and hugged me. I looked at Denise and Roxy, and they were both in shock. I continued to look around the room, and Michael had run in, hearing the screaming.

"Wow, that's alot of babies." He stated, sitting down. "How did Troy take that one?" Michael asked, and I laughed.

"First we found out that there was more than 3, and that's when Troy fainted. When we found out yesterday that it was 5, he was fine. I guess he was prepared for a bigger number than we planned." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, well Pamela needs to get you home to your husband. He is leaving tomorrow. We will have a gossip on Saturday, sound good?" Denise asked, looking around the room for confirmation.

"Okay, see you guys." Pamela and I waved on our way out. We pulled up, and saw two more cars, and this confirmed that Troy was about to loose control inside. I smiled and hugged Pamela, promising to call her later on that night, when everything had settled down.

"Hello?" I asked, walking through the front door to a completely silent house. I walked into the living room and couldn't figure out why everyone was so quiet. I figured that there would be bunchs of laughter and people talking, but they were all spread out on the couches and floor, all of them were asleep. I glanced at the clock, and noted that it was 9:30 at night.

I walked over to Troy, and realized that this was my last night with him for a long time. I sighed deeply, and shook him awake. His blue eyes opened, and he moved Mackenzie's head off of his stomach, and stood up. The two of us went up to our room, and sat on our private balcony. I snuggled into his body, starting to get teary.

"I love you so, so much, Gaby. You have no idea." Troy whispered into my hair, and I broke down.

Troy quickly tried to wipe at my tears, but there was no hope, they weren't stopping. I hugged him tightly, and just took in his smell.

"I'm gunna miss you." I whispered, choking back a sob. His eyes closed, as if he was in pain. When he opened them, there were tears threatening to leak.

"You have no idea how much this kills me. I don't want to go, but I really have no choice." He stated, staring at me, and pulling a fake smile onto his face.

I nodded, and tried to smile, but I couldn't even manage a fake one. "I know, baby. I just wish that these two months would pass already, and we are sitting here, talking about how much we missed eachother." I stated, looking out at the stars that were dotting the black night sky.

"I'm gunna be back so soon, you're going to ask me to leave for a little while longer. You know that you're going to enjoy not having me watching your every step." He laughed lightly, trying to pull the heavy mood off the conversation.

"That's not true. I would want you to come home right away. You know that." I laughed, and it wasn't fake. That surprised me, but I just shook it off. The two of us sat there for about another hour before we went to bed, not wanting the sun to rise again in the morning.


	9. Good bye time

WARNING!! M RATED CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Also, this isn't my best, but it will have to do for now. I really feel bad about not updating recently, but I will have another chapter up really soon! If I don't have one up in a week, review or pm me, telling me to hurry up! That way, I will know that you are waiting for the next chapter, and I will hurry up.

Chapter 10- Good bye time

(POV Gaby)

The sun shined through the window, and woke me immediatly. I glanced at the clock, and noted that it was about ten after eight. I rolled over, and was surprised to see that Troy wasn't awake yet. Taking advantage of him being in bed, I gently rested my head on his chest, right above his heart. I closed my eyes, relaxed at the sound of his steady heart beat. I only realized that the world was still out there, when little Mackenzie Bolton dawdled through the door. She climbed onto the bed, and rested her head in the crook of Troy's neck. I pretended to be asleep as she started talking to him.

"Mommy said that you're going to fight the bad people, Twoy." I tried not to open my eyes, as I continued to listen to what the little five year old was saying.

"She said that you were going so I can be safe. I don't want you going. I want you here! Who's gunna take me to the park?" She asked, I tried not to giggle, realizing that Troy rarely did that, anyway. We lived almost two hours away.

"Mackenzie?" Lucille Bolton's voice cut through the air. I snuggled my face deeper into Troy's chest as she walked in. "What are you doing? Troy and Gaby are sleeping!" My mother- in- law scolded her second youngest. Once the door shut, my eyes popped open.

Troy lazily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mornin." He mummbed, plopping back down on the bed, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Nah. Did you?" He asked, cracking open one eye.

"Nope. What are you going to do about Mackenzie? She's heartbroken!" I exclaimed.

He sighed deeply, and sat up. "First, I'm taking a shower." He stated, walking over to the bathroom. I looked out the window, and started to feel teary eyed. His head peeked out of the bathroom door. "I said," He started, startling me. "that I'm taking a shower." He winked, and I caught on.

I locked the bedroom door, and slowly made my way into the bathroom. Once I was in there, I closed the door, locking that also. Troy smiled at me, and walked over. His lips crashed onto mine, and I sighed into the kiss. I giggled as his tounge tried to move through my lips, and then opened them, allowing him access to my mouth. The kiss deepened more and more as clothes were shed, and the shower started to heat up. Troy lifted me off the ground, taking me with him into the shower as my legs wrapped around his waist.

He closed over the shower door, and pressed me up aganist the wall. The tiles were cold on my back, but I didn't give it a second thought. His lips were trailing down the colum of my neck, then down to my breast. After giving them the attention they craved, he made his way down my stomach. I unwrapped my legs from his torso, and quickly pulled away from him. His eyes looked confused, until I kneeled down infront of him. His erection was standing upright, and I thought that it needed attention.

Slowly, my hands moved up and down his shaft, making him sigh. I pressed small pecks to the sides and his thighs, never touching his tip. I could feel him pulsing in my hands, and felt myself becoming wet. Finally giving in, I quickly surrounded his whole length with my mouth. My tounge swirled around his tip, licking up the little drops of water and his seed. His groans told me that he was pleasured.

"Oh, God. Gab-" He couldn't even finish, as I deep throated him. He groaned a little louder, and I stopped.

"We have guests." I whispered, positioning him infront of my enterance, hinting for him to go on.

"So we must be quiet..." He continued suggestively. I smiled, and moaned, as he slipped inside of me.

He started slow, and continued at that pace. I started to buck my hips, trying to tell him to pick it up. He seemed completely oblivious to my pleas, so I started to rub my clit. "Mmmm... oh... oh..." I moaned, knowing that the straining that I was feeling was Troy growing harder. "Oh... Oooh! Troy, I can't believe I've never done this before. It's so pleasuring." I whispered, and he suddenly thrust into me harder, swatting away my hand.

"That's my job." Troy stated, playfully pinching my clit, causing me to gasp.

He continued to thrust harder and deeper into me, and rubbing and pinching my clit at the same time. He moved me, so that I was laying on the shower floor with him over me, my legs spread wide. He thrust into me, going deeper than before, with the hot water falling all over the place. He had stopped rubbing my clit, and continued to thrust. I could feel myself coming closer, so I began rubbing my left nipple, and using my right hand to rub my clit. I could feel his dick thrusting into me so deeply, that it felt like he would break through my entire body.

I knew he was coming also, as we stayed in the same position. I felt his tip hit my spot, and the two of us came at the same time. Troy slowly pulled out after a few minutes, and I could feel the water becoming cold. We toweled off, and got dressed.

"That was a memorible shower." Troy laughed, walking downstairs as I was brushing my hair. I could feel my cheeks growing red, as Taylor and Sharpay walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, eyeing me wierdly.

"For now. Why?" I asked.

"You look a little flushed. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Morning sickness maybe?" Taylor asked, and I shook my head. Suddenly, Sharpay squealed.

"You and Troy just had sex!" She exclaimed. 'Crap! Was I that obvious?' I thought.

"No..." I started, knowing that I wasn't going to win this.

"Better luck next time, girly. Spill." Taylor stated.

"You guys are so wierd! I'm not telling you anything!" I exclaimed, knowing that later on, when it was only us three, I would end up telling them.

My smile fell, thinking about how Troy asked the two of them to stay with me tonight, so that he knew that I would be okay the first night.

"Come on, Brie, it's almost 11:30. We have to get going." Sharpay whispered, wrapping a comforting arm around my waist. Taylor wrapping her arm around my waist also.

I took a deep breath, and released, feeling the stress melting away. "Okay, lets go." I whispered, walking down the stairs to see everyone hugging Troy. I could already feel the tears in my eyes as I watched him hugging Lizzie, who was crying. He was standing above her, in his Camoflage.

I walked down the rest of the stairs, and sat on the couch. His parents couldn't bring the girls to the airport, because it would be too emotional for them. He was outside, saying good bye to his dad, now. I knew that this was going to get emotional for him, once the car started to pull away. I was making my way out the door, and saw everyone but Jack, turned and watching Troy fade into the distance. Troy turned around, and had to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Hey." I whispered, walking over to where he was standing. "You have everything?" I asked, glancing at the duffle beside him.

He sniffled slightly, and looked beside him, trying not to show me his tears. "Um... yeah. I think so." He stated, and I laughed.

"You know that you don't have to be the superhero, right? You have five sisters who look up to you each and every day. You don't have to earn their respect and love, it's there already. You know I love you, and that no matter what happens, the babies and I are going to be fine. Okay?" I asked, watching his face for any kind of emotion.

"Yeah, I know." He stated, his voice strong. "I just don't want to miss them coming." He continued, his voice loosing its conviction as he rested his palm aganist my bump. We were sitting in the back of Chad's car now. We were on our way to the base deployment center.

"Guy's," Chad started, turning slightly in his seat. We both looked up. "We're here." He stated, getting out of the car. I clutched the pocket to my jeans that had my tissues in it, knowing that the next time I sat in this car, Troy would be on his way to Iraq.

Troy and I didn't let go of eachother except to get through security. We held onto eachother until Michael walked over.

"Congrats, Troy. Claudia Joy told me about the babies." Michael stated, shaking Troy's hand. "Hi, Gabriella." He stated, hugging me.

"Hey, Mike." I answered, moving over slightly so Troy could talk to him. I had a feeling they wanted a little privacy.

A few minutes later, Michael walked away, and Troy and I were standing together again. They called up his birgade, and Troy hugged Chad and Taylor, saying goodbye.

"We'll be right over here." Taylor whispered, walking passed me. I nodded, turning to Troy.

I couldn't control myself any longer, as I started to cry. Troy quickly wrapped his arms around me, and I heard Chad step closer. Troy lifted my chin, and kissed me deeply. I smiled into the kiss, and kissed him back. We stood there for about a minute, then he pulled away.

"I love you, baby." He stated, pecking my lips again.

"I love you, too." I answered, and he bent down.

"You guys be good for mommy, okay?" Troy asked, kissing the growing bump. I laughed, and hugged him tightly. I saw a few other wives looking at me sorrowfully. I tried to smile at them, but failed.

"I have to go," Troy stated.

My chin quivered, and I nodded. "I love you!" I exclaimed, watching as he walked away. I felt my knees give out, and Chad catching me before I fell. I turned into him, and looked up just to see Troy smile, right before climbing onto the plane.

"Come on, Gaby. Let's get you home." Taylor soothed me, wrapping her arm around me. I leaned my head on her shoulder as we walked, needing to feel the comfort that came off of her.

We got into the car, and drove home. Taylor sat in the back with me, comforting me whenever I broke down within the 20 minute ride. When we finally got home, I walked through the door, and could already feel the emptyness. Sharpay was sitting in the living room, and we could see the tears in her eyes as we walked in.

She hugged me, then asked Chad. "How did it go?" He just sighed, and nodded. She took me to the couch, where I finally broke down, hoping that Troy would return home, unharmed.

A few hours later, Chad ordered some pizza for us, told us to call if we needed anything, and left. Now it was just Sharpay, Taylor and I. I could feel their eyes on me, as I stood at the mantel, looking at Troy's deployment picture, that was taken about a month ago, when he was going to be deployed the first time.

"Gaby?" Sharpay asked, coming up from behind me.

"Yeah?" I answered, wanting to just curl up in a ball and cry.

"You still have to tell Taylor and I about you and Troy having sex with a house fill with his parents and sisters this morning." Sharpay explained, still sounding as if she was trying to comforting me.

I couldn't help but laugh at how only she would be worried about the details of Troy and my love making that morning. "It was his last shower for a long time." I stated. "I had to make it memoriable." I smirked, seeing the shocked looks on their faces as they registered what I had just said.

"You guys had sex, in the shower?" Taylor asked, looking impressed.

"You guys haven't had sex in the shower?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Um... no. But I've never heard of someone having sex in the shower unless it was in a movie script." Sharpay stated.

"We always do." I shrugged, walking into the kitchen to get another slice of pizza.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay and Taylor screeched at the same time. I covered my ears and complained.

"Why are you guys so loud?" I whined, laughing at the faces they were giving me. I gave them my innocet puppy dog look.

"Oh, no! Gabriella Bolton! You can't use the innocent puppy look! You are FAR from innocent." Sharpay stated, with a giggling Taylor agreeing with her.

I smiled. "Whatever. You guys just don't get good sex." I stated, waiting for the comebacks. The surprise was they never came.

"Yeah, you're right." Taylor stated. "Chad never does anything special when we make love. It just happens and that's that. No foreplay or anything." Taylor explained. I was shocked. I was only joking when I said that, I didn't mean to get details about Taylor and Chad's love life.

"Same here, with Zeke. He will give me very little foreplay, then we go and it's over." Sharpay stated. They both looked at me, and I didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked, sitting criss- crossed on the love seat. They both nodded their heads. "There is probablly three or four orgasms before we actually make love." I whispered, extrememly embarassed that I just said that outloud.

Their jaws dropped in utter shock. "What about today?" Taylor asked, knowing that there was something missing from my spunk when I said that.

"We only got one, and I really don't want to think that it was some kind of sign." I whispered, tears trying to leak out of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. Sharpay nodded, understanding. Taylor just looked at the floor, hoping just as much as I was that it wasn't a sign.

"You're going to make it through, Gaby. These two months are going to fly by. I know it." Sharpay stated, hugging me. Soon after, Taylor joined and the three of us sat there hugging for about an hour.


	10. Where's Troy?

Okay guys, sorry that I didn't give you a chapter with Troy overseas and how Gabriella was dealing, but that topic gave me a really bad writers block. So, I'm fast-fowarding to when he is coming home. There is a surprise waiting for you at the end of the chapter...

Chapter 10- Where's Troy?

(POV Gaby)

- - 2 months later - -

I was so excited! Michael called me this morning, and told me that Troy's birgade was coming in today. I was pulling up to the deployment arrival section, and remembered the last time I was there. Troy left then, and now I am 6, but nearly 7 months pregnant with 5 babies.

I found out that there is 2 girls and 3 boys. Troy was hoping that there would be an even amount, but that can't happen with an odd number of babies. Troy and I have been sending letters to eachother for a while, so I was surprised when the last three deliveries came with no letter from him. I wasn't getting myself too worried about it though, figuring that he was busy.

I got out of the car, and walked up to where the rest of the friends and families of soldiers were waiting for their loved ones to come home. I saw Claudia Joy sitting off to the side with Denise. Frank was coming home with this birgade, so he would be with Troy on the plane.

"Gabriella!" Denise exclaimed, standing up and hugging me.

"Hello, ladies!" I chirped, feeling like my perky self. I was so happy that I thought I could scream.

"How are you feeling?" Claudia Joy asked, looking at my huge stomach, that would be the twice the size of full term twins.

"Super tired, just want them here already." I laughed. "The doctor said if I last two more weeks, they will induce. I'm so excited!" I replyed, laughing.

"Are there any fumes from the nursery?" Denise asked, she had been worried ever since Chase, Jeremy, and Michael had painted the huge room that would be the nursery a few days earlier.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry!" I calmed her. I felt one of them kick, and laughed as I placed my hand where the baby kick me. Denise smiled, and looked over at the gate, where soldiers from our base were beginning to come through. With the help of Claudia Joy, I was back in the standing position.

I looked over the crowds of people, trying to spot Troy. All I saw was someone in command walking over to Michael, and his worried eyes landing on me. I immediatly got a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Mrs. Bolton?" the strange general asked. I nodded, now knowing what was going on.

"Gaby, this is General Cohen. He was incharge of Troy's troop." Michael explained.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." I returned, shaking his outstreached hand.

"Would you like to sit down?" He offered, motioning towards the empty chairs that were in the corner of the room.

"Um... Okay." I answered, nervously. "I'm sorry to be rude, but can you tell me where my husband is?" I asked hurriedly. I realy wanted to know where he was.

"He is on the plane, but I need to tell you about something. Private Bolton was taken as a hostage. He is very alive, and he is fine, but his appearance wouldn't tell you that. He has many bruises and scars, but he is going to have a full recovery. I promise you that." He stated.

"You have no idea how much better I feel right now." I stated, laughing with tears in my eyes. The general stood up, and helped me up as he walked over to Michael. I stared at the gate, and felt my tears on my cheeks as I watched Troy limp off the gate.

"Troy!" I called, so happy to see him. His head shot up, and his eyes were wide. A huge smile plastered across his face.

"Gaby! Oh, I love you so much!" He whispered once I reached him. His arms were such a comfort that I didn't think I would be able to hold in my news.

"I love you too! Great news! The babies are going to be here within the next two weeks, and there are 2 girls and 3 boys!" I exclaimed, watching as his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Wait," He stated, sounding puzzled. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"Just shy of 7 months. But because of the number, we have to deliver they before 7 months and 2 weeks. I will be a few days shy of that in two weeks. She said that there could be a natural labor as well, but if not, then in two weeks we go in, then leave with five healthy babies." I smiled, watching the blue in his eyes dance with the happiness that shone in them.

"This is amazing." Troy whispered, and I couldn't help but feel this overwelming sense of safety as his arms wrapped tighter around me. We walked to the car, and I filled him in on all of the news that he missed within the last two months.

"So, you told me about everyone except Haley. What's going on there?" He asked. I was hoping that he wasn't going to ask about her, but I had to tell him.

"I'll tell you when we get home. That way you aren't driving when I give you a mini heart attack." I stated, knowing that would tell him that it was either bad or he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Um... Okay. But now I'm not so sure if I want to know." He answered, laughing lightly, as if he didn't have a single care in the world. I laughed along with him, hoping that he would be able to control himself when I told him Haley and Nathan's big news.

We walked into the house, and Troy wouldn't let me do anything until I told him what was going on with Haley.

"Okay, first off, Their married, so you can't be completely mad at them." I stated, looking at him. "Haley's about a month pregnant." I whispered, looking into his eyes, which went from happy, to confused, to pissed in about a minutes time span.

"You're joking, right?" Troy asked, looking as he was about to laugh this off and tell me that I had made a good joke.

"No joke, Troy. You get to be a daddy in about a week or so, then in about 8 months, you get to be an uncle." I smiled, hoping that he would calm down.

He took a few deep breaths, and asked, "Does my family know that I'm home yet?" He asked. I shook my head. I then explained to him that I only found out this morning that he was on his way home, and didn't get a chance to call anybody.

"Good, when are you going out there next?" He asked. I laughed thinking about how ironic this was going to sound.

"Actually, for me to be ontime for the dinner your parents invited me to, I would have to leave..." I looked at the clock. "About 15 minutes ago." I laughed.

"Perfect. Let's go." Troy stated. The whole car ride, I kept trying to get him to talk to me, tell me what happened, but he was adamant that he was fine and didn't need to talk. I noted little things about him that had changed. Like whenever he pressed down on the gas or break pedal, he would wince slightly. Or the way that he would always check his mirrors, as if someone was following him. Or the way his hair had grown back within two months.

"Almost there." He whispered to himself when we were about ten minutes out.

I'm gunna call. Tell them that I'm almost there." I explained.

Gabriella/ MRS. BOLTON

"HELLO?" Lucille sounded slightly worried.

"Lucille, it's Gabriella." I stated, knowing that I must be the reason for her worries.

"GABY!? WHERE ARE YOU?" She asked, needing an explanation.

"I'm about ten minutes away. Got a late start, sorry." I continued, knowing that as long as I was okay, she would be fine.

"OKAY, BE CAREFUL!" She explained, knowing that I would roll my eyes at her protectiveness.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." I concluded, looking over at Troy, who was laughing.

"what's so funny, Mr. Bolton?" I asked, laughing with him.

"Since when do you call my mom, Lucille?" He asked, laughing a little more.

"Since she wouldn't answer me when I asked her something unless I said Lucille instead of Mrs. Bolton." I explained. I laughed, remembering when she made that stupid rule. We pulled up into the drive way, and got out of the car. Climbing up the stairs to the front door, I grabbed Troy's hand as I rang the door bell.

There was lots going on in the Bolton house at that moment. You heard Jack yelling for someone to answer the door, then the screaming coming from three girls for someone else to get the door, and finally the pitterpatter of little dog paws to the door. The door opened, revealing Lizzie, about to faint at the sight of her brother.

Troy was about to reach out to catch her, when she screamed, causing him to jump back on impulse. All of the Boltons and other people in the house dropped what they were doing and ran to the door. All of the stares made Troy's hand rub the back of his neck out of habit.

"Um... Hi?" Troy asked, not knowing what to say. I laughed, and looked at the shock people in the house.

"TTTTWWWOOOYYY!!" Aubrey squealed, crawling over to her big brother. Troy smiled, bending down and picking up his baby sister, who seemed to have doubled in size since the last time he saw her.

"Hey, munchkin." Troy said, hugging Aubrey to his body.

Mackenzie was quickly hugging his legs, as the rest of the people in the hosue came and greeted him, welcoming him home. After everything calmed down, everyone watched, but didn't say anything as Troy limped into the house. I looked at Lucille, and she wisked me to the kitchen.

"What happened to him?" She asked. I told her all that I knew.

"All I know is that he was taken hostage. He wouldn't tell me or Michael Holden anything." I whispered, not wanting his sister to hear me.

I walked into the living room to see Troy standing beside Haley. He looked at her, smiled, then looked at her stomach. He looked back up, and rose his eyebrows.

"How the hell did you find out?" She asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"I'm your brother, I know these things." Troy stated, walking over to where his dad was sitting. He smirked when he saw Nathan, who looked like he was extremely nervous. Troy smiled, and I knew that Nathan was quickly calmed.

"How bad is it?" Nathan asked.

"We'll talk later." Troy answered after a minute. It worried me that he wouldn't talk about what happened. I don't want him to hold everything in, and then end up having to be in therapy for years and years after this.

"That bad?" Nathan asked, and Troy just nodded lightly. I think he was hoping that I wouldn't see, but I caught it. Sighing deeply, I walked back into the kitchen where Lucille was standing.

"I'm worried." I whispered, looking at her for some kind of guidance.

"About what? Troy?" Lucille asked, trying to hide the worry in her own voice.

"Yeah. Nathan just asked him about when he was over there, and Troy completely dismissed the question. He has been pretty good about giving some kind of answer. I'm just scared that he isn't going to talk at all. I don't care who, just that he told someone." I wiped at my eyes, feeling the tears coming. "Nathan just asked him how bad it was. Troy stared at him for a minute, then said they would talk later. Nathan then said that it must have been bad, and Troy nodded." I wailed, trying to keep my voice down.

"Honey, you can't get stressed over this. Just give Troy a few hours, or maybe days. He's gunna come around, don't worry." Lucille soothed, and I smiled.

"Thank you. I really don't know what I would have done without you these past few months." I answered, feeling much more relaxed then I was.

(POV Troy)

I sighed as I watched Gaby walk into the kitchen. I think she might have seen me nod my head. That's not good.

After catching up on everything that was going on in Alberquerque, I stood up.

"Nate, want to take a walk?" I asked, motioning towards the door.

"Yeah, man." Nathan answered.

The two of us walked down the street, and we detoured into the old park at the end of the block. I sighed, walking over to the swings. This place held so many childhood memories. I laughed, thinking of the last time I was here.

"What are you laughing about?" Nathan asked, smirking at me.

"Ah, Haley never told you about this place, huh?" I asked, laughing at his face. "Too many embarassing stories for her, I guess. The last time I was here, was right before I joined the Army. Haley and I were just sitting here, and it was when I told her I was joining. She was so scared and upset, that she couldn't even walk. She stood up to run away from me, and she tripped. Hit her head on the corner of that bench right there." I stated, rasing a finger to point to a crumbling, worn bench. "Her head was gushing blood, and I had to get her home, since neither of us had our cell phones. I ended up just going to that house there," I continued, pointing again to a big white house with a picket fence. "Also known as Lucas' childhood home. Never wanted to come back to this park, held too many hardships."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

I sighed. "That tree over there," I nodded to the tree that was collapsed on the ground. "Killed one of my best friends three days before high school graduation. We were all sitting out here, and Gaby and my friend Jason were sitting under that tree. I was walking up when I heard the crack, and Gaby's scream. I sprinted the rest of the way, and found her pinned, and Jason. Jason was decapitated." I whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

"Wow. I never knew how much happened on this side of Alberquerque. I only moved into East when I was going into high school." Nathan explained. I laughed, thinking of all the horror stories that I had heard in my lifetime about him, and realizing that none of them were true.

"You want me to talk, don't you?" I asked, knowing that he wanted to know.

"Yeah." Nathan answered guiltily. I smiled, and nodded.

I took a deep breath, and jumped into the tale that brought back some horrible memories that took a long time to bury.

_Flashback:_

_(No POV)_

_Troy was standing on the left side of the tank, out of view from the six other people standing outside of the huge vehicle. He didn't see the masked terrorists behind him, and didn't even get a chance to fight back. _

_"You yell, we kill you. Got it?" One of them hissed in his ear, and he removed his hand from Troy's mouth. Troy nodded his head, afraid that if he opened his mouth that he would yell and scream for help._

_They gagged him, and threw him into the back of a truck. He looked out the back, and saw that the other people who were with him realized he was gone. They were chasing the truck, but eventually vansihed from sight. _

_Troy was trying to get the gag off of his mouth, but failed. One of the masked people looked back ad saw him struggling. _

_"Well, it looks like our little prisioner is trying to escape." He laughed menicingly, and the last thing Troy saw was the butt of his gun before it came in contact with his skull._

_When Troy weakly opened his eyes, he noted that he was now in a dark room, and there was one other soldier there as well. Troy got up to get a better look, but quickly returned to his place, when he realized that the guy was dead. It sent chills up his spine as he saw all of the scars and brusies that were visible on the man's broken body. _

_"Oh, Boy. What did I get myself into?" Troy whispered to himself, knowing that he would probably never get out alive._

_**a/n: I'm not going into detail of what happened when he was a hostage, but you can **_

_**imagine what might have happened...)**_

_Troy tried to fight back as his captors beat him, but failed. He heard shouts and gun shots, and knew that if he held on a little longer, that he would live. He finally managed to grab the gun from one of the masked guys hands, and held it straight at him._

_"It's you turn to feel the pain." Troy thought, as he pulled the trigger, alerting the other soldiers that he was in there._

_"Private Bolton?!" a shout exclaimed through the closed door._

_"In here." Troy called weakly, sinking to the floor, as his body responded to his beating with immense pain._

_"You're gunna be okay, Troy." Someone whispered, as his eyes closed, and his body fell unconcious._

_End Flashback_

"I was admitted into the camp hospital, and they got me as good as they could. I moved around to about five or six different camps, where some different doctor did something that made me better. Who knows what they did, or how they found me, but thankfully they did." Troy concluded, failing to keep the pain and tears out of his voice.

"I... um..." Nathan stumbled over his words as he tried to find a way to comfort Troy.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get home." Troy answered, knowing that he wouldn't know what to say either.

A few minutes later, the two of them walked back into the house. Haley walked over to Nathan, after Troy disappeared into the kitchen.

"What did he say?" She asked, wanting to know what happened.

"You don't want to know." Nathan answered, walking away from his wife.

The rest of the evening passed without anything exciting happening. Everyone just sat around, laughing and enjoying eachother's company. Troy and Gaby decided to leave around 7:00. They had a couple hours of driving ahead of them, and didn't want to be on the road too late.

After saying their good byes, they walked out the door and into the evening air. Getting into the car, Gaby sighed. Troy closed his door and started the car.

"That was fun." Gaby whispered, looking over at her husband.

Troy smiled, "Yeah, it was." He whispered back.

A few minutes later, Gaby's curiousity got the best of her. "Troy, what did you talk to Nathan about?" she asked, gently, not wanting to upset him.

"What happened." Troy stated, glancing at Gaby then back out at the highway again.

"Why can't you talk to me about it?" She asked, feeling a stronger kick then she was used to.

"Because, I just don't want you to know all the terrible things that happened over there. I don't want you to hear the stories. Not yet, at least." Troy stated, glancing at her again.

They were a few minutes away from home now, and Gaby was really uncomfortable. She had been hiding the pain that she was feeling pretty well. She pretended to be asleep, and would shift slightly whenever the pain started again.

"Gaby." Troy whispered, shaking her awake. "We're home." He whispered.

"We have to go to the hospital." Gaby whispered, sleep covering her voice.

"What? Why?" Troy asked, nervous.

"The babies are coming." She shakily whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as a contraction hit her.

"Oh, okay. Um... where's your bag?" He asked. Gaby pointed to the back seat. "Convienent." Troy muttered, glancing at her again.

He pulled up at the hospital, and got Gaby inside, where he quickly got a nurse's attention.

Okay... there you go!

please, please, please review!!

-luvinNaley7413


	11. Babies!

Okay... you guys waited so paciently for this chapter, but I couldn't really make it long. I figured that I would give you two chapters because of that. There is only this chapter, the next chapter, then an epilouge left! please review and tell if you want a sequal!!

--

Chapter 11- Babies!

(POV Troy)

"Mrs. Bolton?! We weren't expecting you yet!" The nurse laughed, glancing at her.

"Neither were we." Gaby laughed, trying to sound like she wasn't scared. I laughed too, feeling my nerves kicking in.

"So, Mr. Bolton, if you could sign here, we can get Gabriella upstairs now." The nurse asked, smiling at me as I signed the paper.

A few minutes later, Gaby's doctor had come in a few times and said that the doctors and nurses that were going to be in during the delivery were going to be ready momentarily.

"I'm gunna call my parents." I stated, pulling out my cell phone. I dialed the number, and Mackenzie answered the phone.

"Hwello?" She asked innocently, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mack, it's Troy. Is mommy there?" I asked. She walked a little, then dropped the phone.

"Oops, sorry Troy. Mommy?" Mackenzie's little voice called, and you could hear a few words being exchanged.

"Troy? Is everything okay?" Lucille interrogated.

"Um... Yeah. I'm just calling to let you know that Gaby's going to be having the babies momentarily." I said.

"Oh! goodness! You made it home?? Good. Okay, I will call her brother and parents, okay? Don't worry about a thing." Lucille hung up before I could say another word.

"Warning: My mother has snapped." I mummbled, laughing lightly while walking over to Gaby.

"Hi," She whispered, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Hey, mommy." I smirked, thinking that soon I was going to be a dad.

"We still have a few minutes before we are offically parents." She giggled, and I smiled again.

"I still can't believe that I'm about to be a dad." I whispered. "My mom didn't say anything about the gang, so I'm gunna text Chad."

_dude--_

_gaby having babies- cant talk_

_let everi1 noe... ttyl_

_--troy_

A few minutes later I got a reply.

_DDDUUUDDDEEE!! okay-- we r on r way... gud luk!_

_-chad nd tay_

I laughed, noticing that he didn't even realize that I was the one who sent the text.

"Three, two, one." I said to gaby, then my phone rang.

"Hey Chad." I stated, answering the phone.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!! HOW DARE YOU COME HOME AND NOT TELL US! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL BEST FRIENDS!!" Taylors mad voice came over the phone. The doctors came in and started wheeling Gaby through the door and down the hall.

"Yell at me later, please. I really need to go right now." I stated, hanging up the phone. I knew that I was going to get a million questions fired at me after everything settled down. I ran to catch up with the doctors and Gaby.

The delivery room was huge, and filled with people. There was 5 incubators with a team of doctors and nurses waiting for each baby to be born.

"Okay, people. Here we go." the doctor called out, as I felt butterflies in my stomach. I didn't even realize how fast they were going until I heard a baby crying.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced. I smiled, tears leaking from my eyes. I looked down at Gaby to see her smiling as well.

A few moments later, there was another cry. "A boy, again!" the doctor called, and I looked over at the incubators to see two little squirming babies.

"Baby three, is a girl!" I smiled, Daddy's little girl! I laughed happily, looking at Gaby, again.

"There's Daddy's little girl." She whispered, and I laughed.

"Yeah, but they are both going to be spoiled." I smiled

"A third boy." sounded as another cry filtered into the room.

"And finally, baby five is a girl." The doctor announced, and began to clean up Gaby. I laughed again, looking around at my babies. All of them looked so perfect.

About half an hour later, we were given pictures of each baby. We were deciding on names when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mom and Dad." He laughed and I smiled, liking the sound of the new title. "I have some great news for you. The girls, who were both smaller than their brothers, are doing just fine." I heard Gaby sigh in relief. "and the boys are all fine also." He continued, but I had a feeling there was something more. "But, they have a long road before they can get the full bill of health. They are each about 4 pounds. We need them to reach 6 pounds 2 ounces before they can leave. Then they also have to be bottle feeding, and finally, all of their organs and body parts completely developed. Baby 5's lungs are a little undeveloped, but she is doing fine. She should be breathing on her own within a week or so." I nodded, feeling the worry build in the pit of my stomach. "And that's pretty much it, right now." he concluded. I was thankful that they were all fine and going to survive.

"Thank you, so much, doctor." Gaby shook his hand, and I did the same.

"No problem." He answered.

"Okay, you. Back to baby names. Before everyone gets here!" I told her, knowing that it wouldn't be long before everyone wanted to see and hold the babies. We weren't even allowed to do that, though.

"Okay. Baby 1 is... Matthew Alexander." Gaby whispered, writing the name underneath the picture of Matt.

"Okay, then Baby 2 is... Tyler Anthony." I told her, watching as she wrote the name underneath.

"Baby 3, our baby girl," I smiled, thinking about how amazing it is to say that. "will be Kimberly Rose." I laughed, as Gaby smiled while writing the name.

"I get to name baby 5." She protested, knowing that I wanted to name both of them.

"Fine." I huffed, laughing at the look on her face.

"Baby 4 is... Nicholas Parker." I watched Gaby saying the name, and knew that was her favorite name.

"Okay, now you can name baby five." I laughed, watching her face light up.

"Thank you. Her name is going to be... Olivia Lynn." Gabriella whispered, as she was writing, again.

"Some beautiful names." I whispered.

"Well, they are beautiful babies." Gabriella laughed, looking at all of the pictures.

"Yeah, you're right." I laughed with her.

Another hour passed without any word from our families, so I went to check the waiting room. I stepped into the hallway, and was nearly knocked down by Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

"Hey, girls." I laughed, looking at the three of them. I pulled the pictures out of the back pocket of my jeans, and was immediatly off the hook.

"Oh...!" They all squealed over the pictures.

I grabbed them back. "Sorry, gotta show the grandparents before I'm killed." I laughed, limping away.

"Troy!" Jason, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan jumped out of their seats when I limped into the room, handing the pictures to my mom.

"Troy, what happened to your leg?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Story for a different day." I whispered, not wanting to talk about it.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" I winced, hearing my mother's threatening tone.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"One, how do I tell which one's which. And two, what are their names."

I grabbed the pictures from her hands, and flipped through them.

"Baby 1- Matthew Alexander.

Baby 2- Tyler Anthony

Baby 3- Kimberly Rose

Baby 4- Nicholas Parker

Baby 5- Olivia Lynn" I stated, handing each of them to her in that order.

"Oh, my. 3 boys and 2 girls! How perfect!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I laughed, then gasped for air.

"Mom... air" I wheezed.

"Sorry!" She laughed. I nodded, and rubbed my neck.

After a few minutes of convincing them that Olivia was going to be fine within the next few weeks, I was able to get back to Gabriella.

"Their here?" Gaby asked, sounding utterly exhausted.

I smiled. "Yeah." I knew what she was going to ask next, and didn't want to break her heart when I told her the answer.

"And my parents?" She whispered. I sighed, and shook my head.

"No, they didn't show up." I whispered back, I walked over to her, waiting for her reaction.

She took a shaky breath, then looked up at me. "What about Peter?" She asked. I smiled.

"My mom said that he called. He couldn't get out of work, so he will be down tomorrow to see you. He sends his love, though." I nodded, seeing that simple messages from her brother lit up her whole day.

That night, we weren't allowed to see the babies, because they were so premature. Gaby seemed a little upset, but slept fine. Tomorrow is a whole new day...

--

Don't forget to Review!

-luvinNaley74


	12. Day 2

Chapter 12- Day 2

(POV Gabriella)

I woke up early this morning, hearing the nurses walking around the room. I looked over to my left, and smiled lightly at the sight of my husband slouched on the uncomfortable looking chair. I couldn't help but laugh at the unhappy grumble that came from deep in his throat as I shook his shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes," He mummbled, trying to roll over in the chair, and ending up on the floor. I looked over at the nurse, and when our eyes met, we both cracked up laughing.

"He's a heavy sleeper, huh?" The elderly nurse questioned, noting that Troy, who was laying on the floor now, was still in a deep sleep.

I took a breath, and laughed. "I guess so." Laughing, the lovely old lady left the room. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called, wondering who would be here at 7:45 in the morning.

"Hey little sis." Peter's voice whispered. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Troy on the floor. "Um... Is he dead?" His voice sounded worried, and I laughed.

"Yeah, he really pissed me off last night." I answered sarcasticly. "He tried to roll over in the chair, and landed there. Hasn't moved since." I laughed, again. I smiled as he went over, and kicked Troy's hand. His head shot up and I laughed at the dazed look in his eyes.

"Um... ouch." Troy mummbled, rubbing his head from when it came in contact with the floor a few minutes earlier. I giggled, and looked over at Peter, who was trying hard not to laugh at his brother- in- law.

"Hows your head?" He asked, still trying not to laugh. His face was turning bright red as if he was embarassed.

"Um... okay, I guess, just hurts." Troy groaned as he stood up, holding his head as if he had a hangover.

I laughed again. "You look like your hungover or something." Looking over at Peter, he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. He busted a gut he was laughing so hard. It was funny, because Troy was too busy complaining to notice that we were laughing at him.

After about a half hour of talking, Peter had to leave for work. I hugged him tightly, just like I always did. Troy laughed as I stared at the door after Peter left.

"What's so funny?" I asked, not understanding what he was laughing at.

"You. You're staring at the door as if it holds all the answers." Troy chuckled, looking at me.

"Whatever." I complained, rolling over so that my back was facing him.

"Good Morning." The doctor smiled, walking into the room. I glanced at him, and wasn't sure if I wanted to know the news he had for us.

"Morning, Doctor. Any news?" I asked, looking slightly anxious.

"Yes. Don't worry, though. It's all good news." He laughed, watching us relax. "All five of them were able to eat out of a bottle early this morning. They are one step closer to being able to survive on their own. The next step we want to reach is 6 pounds. The biggest baby is Nicholas. He weighed in at about 4 lbs. 12 ounces. The rest of them were withing 10 ounces of eachother. Next, we want to keep a close eye on Olivia, because her breathing is still a little shaky because of her lungs. She's the smallest, weighing only 4 lbs. 2 ounces. Nothing to worry about though, because its usually the smallest one who can go home first." He explained, as I nodded. I glanced over at Troy, who looked slightly worried.

"When can we see them?" I asked, wanting to see them so badly.

"Now, if you want." He revealed, and I smiled widely. I looked over at Troy, who was grinning like an idiot. "I'll take that as a yes." he smiled, as a nurse came in with a wheelchair for me. Troy and I made our way into the nursery where our babies were, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Look at them, Troy." I whispered, tears pricking my eyes. It was the happiest and scariest moment of my life. Happiest because I have five beautiful and healthy babies. Scariest because of all the wires and machies that their little bodies were hooked up to.

We were making our way around slowly, and I smiled, seeing one nurse holding a little girl in her arms.

"Do you want to hold Kimberly?" She asked, smiling at me as I nodded. Once I held her in my arms, I knew that everything was going to be okay. Troy and I were going to manage and survive with five newborns. After a few minutes I passed her to Troy, who had tears in his eyes. The nurse then took her back, placing her back into her incubator. After seeing four babies, I wondered where Olivia was.

"Where's Olivia?" I asked one of the nurses, and she gave me a sad smile.

"She's in the NICU, for her lungs." She explained, and I nodded understandingly. Troy sighed, and we made our way back into the room.

After we were alone again, I sighed sadly. "Their so tiny, Troy." I whispered, tears trying to crawl down my cheeks.

Troy sighed, and nodded. "I know. But we knew that they were going to be small." He soothed me. I nodded back, and started to fall asleep.

(POV Troy)

After Gaby fell asleep, I walked into the waiting room.

"Troy!" Lizzie saw me first, causing about 20 heads to pop up. I sighed, and slumped into the chair next to my mom, resting my head on her shoulder. She soothingly smoothed my hair.

"How are they?" She whispered. I had to choke back a sob.

"Their so tiny." I whispered, trying to control my emotions. "And Olivia is in the NICU, seperate from the other four. We were able to hold Kimberly. She was just so..." I couldn't even finish the sentence, before a doctor ran up to me.

"Mr. Bolton?" She asked. I nodded, wondering what was wrong.

"We need to talk to you in private about Olivia. It's urgent." She stated, I quickly stood, following her to Gaby's room. Once we were there, I saw Gaby sitting up, worried.

"We are going to have to preform an emergency surgury if her lungs don't start developing soon. They havn't even started to show any signs of continued development. We don't want to lose her, but the surgury is risky." She explained, and I shuddered.

"How risky?" I asked, worried about my daughter.

"Lets just say that 3 out of 10 survive." She concluded. I shook my head.

"Is there any other way?" I asked, glancing at Gaby, who looked dazed.

"Only that her lungs begin to develope. We are going to be monitoring her hourly and will let you know. We can only put off the surgury for a week. If by the time she is 8 days old, her lungs aren't developing fast enough, then we will have to go through with the surgury." she explained.

"Okay. Thank you." I whispered, hiding my face in my hands. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to control the emotion that was building up inside of me.

"Troy." Gabriella's scared face greeted my eyes when I looked up. "We can't lose her." She cracked, breaking down.

"We're not going to. She's gunna be fine. By tomorrow, the doctors are going to be shocked at her amazing recovery. You want to know why?" I asked, knowing that she was going to nod. I continued after my thoughts were proved true. "Because she's a fighter like her mom." I smiled, watching Gaby's body start to relax at what I said.

"But what about her Daddy?" She laughed, and I smiled.

"We'll talk about that later. I'm gunna go let everyone know. Get some sleep." I whispered, walking back into the waiting room. I returned back to the seat next to my mom, and again hid my face in my hands.

My mom's hand started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I shook my head, praying that this nightmare would end and the babies would be fine.

"What's wrong with Olivia?" My mom whispered. I took a shaky breath, trying to hold back my tears again.

"Her lungs aren't developing. If they don't develope enough by day 8, then they have to do a surgury. There isn't a high survival rate, though." I mummbled, and my mom took in every word. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the waiting room on me, and glanced up slightly.

"It's going to be okay, baby. Don't worry." my mom's relaxed voice cut through my daze. I sighed deeply, sitting back in the chair and finally falling into a deep sleep that I so desperatly needed.


	13. Three Weeks Later

Chapter 13- A few weeks later...

(Gaby's POV)

Thankfully, after about three days in the NICU, Olivia made a full recovery from whatever was wrong with her lungs. The least I can say is that Troy and I were extrememly relieved. Today the babies were going to be weighed, to see if they can come home or not.

"Okay, let's start with Tyler..." The nurse stated, as she lifted him out of his crib. Placing him on the scale, I smiled when I saw the number. "6 lbs. 5 ounces! Tyler gets to go home today!" She exclaimed, and Troy laughed excitedly.

"Who do you want to weigh next?" She asked Troy, and I knew who he wanted to see next.

"Kimberly." He stated. I laughed, sitting next to him.

"Okay, and Kimberly weighs..." She trailed off, looking at the numbers on the scale. She nodded her head, and I laughed. "6 lbs. 1 ounce. She's going home too!" And after getting her off the scale, passed her to Troy.

Next, Nicholas was weighed, and he passed as well, weighing 6 lbs. 7 ounces. Then we came to Matthew, who was borderline. He was 6 lbs even, making the nurse unsure whether he could go home or not. Turns out he can.

"And finally, let's get little Olivia up here." The nurse laughed, lifting a squirming Olivia out of her crib, and laying her on the scale. "Well, Mom and Dad, it looks like you're going to have a busy night. All five of you babies are going home. Olivia is 6 lbs. 3 ounces." The nurse smiled, and I wiped away a tear.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as she handed me Olivia. Troy had the other four babies into their seats already, and Chad and Taylor were there to help us get them home. I strapped Olivia into her seat, and We started walking towards the nurses station, to get the babies discharge papers signed.

About 20 minutes later, we were getting the babies seats out of the back of the car, when Pamela walked, or actually ran, over to see us.

"Guys!" She exclaimed, hugging Troy. He laughed and let her grab Matthew. "Which one am I holding?" she asked laughing. I smiled.

"Matthew." She raised her eyebrows at me, and I laughed.

About two hours later, Claudia Joy, Roxy, Denise, Pamela, and their husbands and kids were all hanging around the house. We had the babies upstairs and they were, thankfully, asleep.

I was talking to Claudia Joy about how much they weigh. "Tyler is 6 lbs. 5 ounces. Kimberly is 6.1, Nicholas was 6.7, Matthew was 6 even, and Olivia was 6.3 ounces." I finished, laughing as she seemed surprised at how big they had gotten within three weeks.

"Wow, amazing how much of a difference three weeks makes, huh?" She aksed, and I laughed.

"You have no idea. I lost over 60 pounds within these three weeks. I would walk to and from the hospital during the day, and run for about 3 or 4 miles on the treadmill. I really can't believe that I am fitting into the clothes I wore when I was about 3 months along, already!" I exclaimed, seeing her amazed look.

"Keep that up, and you're going to be back to you normal size by the time Summer comes." She laughed. I smiled, hoping that was true. I loved having the babies, but the 90 pounds that I gained with them wasn't so much fun. Before I was pregnant, I was 125 pounds. After birth, for my discharge weight, I was written up as 217 pounds. I wanted to cry when they told me the number.

I weighed myself yestereday, and was 155 pounds! I was feeling much better, being that I hadn't stepped onto a scale since I was discharged.

After my conversation with Claudia Joy, Everyone began to dispurse, and Troy and I were left alone with five babies.

I smiled, walking over to him, and saw how tired he was. "Hi, baby." He whispered, and I smiled.

"Do you realize that we are alone, with five three- week old babies?" I asked, seeing his face change slightly.

"We're gunna be fine." He whispered.

I smiled. "Our Life." I whispered, seeing his smile widen at the expression.

"It's pretty amazing." He replied, and I kissed him deeply, right before a cry broke us apart.


	14. Authors Note

Okay, so that was the last chapter that I gave you guys. I am not doing a sequal, unless I get 10 people who want one. I have a couple of other stories that I am working on, but probablly won't have them up until the end of June. I want to work on them for a long time and make them amazing for you guys! I am going to have much more time to work on all of these stories as the school year comes to an end, so you guys will get a few great stories!!

Please review about the sequal!

-luvinNaley7413


End file.
